Against the waves of fate
by Airheaded dude
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were sent to Nerima when two jutsus went out of control. Watch as the four try to adapt to the chaos in which Nerima has everyday, a Naruto Ranma Crossover.
1. Prologue: Unsolved Problems

Chapter Prologue:

**Problems Unresolved**

Sasuke panted heavily wielding the Kusanagi (grass cutter) at his already blistered left hand, his sharingan (Three eye copy wheel) focused on the person he wanted to get rid off so as to obtain the ultimate Doujutsu (Eye Technique), the Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope three eye copy wheel)

He gazed stoically at what he considers his best friend, the boy he had known to have contained the most powerful Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune

"You were always an eyesore… Dobe (Dropout)… I never knew that you could've lasted this long." Said Sasuke raising his right hand for a handseal effectively releasing a large amount of chakra from his body

"You even managed to counter my Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current), with your Wind chakra and even went as far as being able to sustain all of my Katon (Fire Element) Jutsus with your Suiton (Water Element) Jutsus." Said Sasuke and clouds began to entwine the azure sky signifying a storm

"You didn't even use the chakra that your blessing has given you… Yet, you manage to keep up with me, even using level two against you." Said Sasuke and soon, loud rumbles in the sky was heard signifying thunder

"That _thing _isn't a blessing Teme (Bastard)… it's a curse… A curse in which no human should've ever endured!" Said Naruto, panting heavily, his face marked with a small slash mark on his right cheek

"I didn't come here just to bring you back Sasuke." Said Naruto as he stared into the eyes of the Sharingan user

"I'm here to knock some sense into that empty cell you call a brain." Said Naruto showing a grin that made the Uchiha pissed

"I'm not here because this is a professional duty, I'm here because of personal duty, I came here because I know that I can still save your ass just for Sakura to be happy, just for you to live a meaningful life. Because there is no road left for you to go on, but on the path your brother chose." Said Naruto pointing a finger at Sasuke pissing off the Uchiha more and more

"Don't… **EVER**… Compare me… To that Bastard!" Said Sasuke and the clouds began to entwine above the Uchiha

"How can I? Teme (Bastard)! You chose to be a traitor, just like your brother! You have no remorse in killing, just like your brother! You're willing to sacrifice your soul just like your brother! You'll kill anybody, even your own best friend just for power, **JUST LIKE YOUR DEMENTED OLDER BROTHER!**" Said Naruto

'_Everybody, I promise to bring Sasuke back, I didn't become Jounin so that I could kill him sooner or later, I became a Jounin, so that I could save him, because I still believe that he can change.' _Said Naruto gripping the Konoha standard ninja uniform and placing his forehead protector around his neck

Forming a middle index cross handseal for his favorite Jutsu, Naruto then said to Sasuke,

"I'll make you open your damn eyes so that you could see what else is there in life besides power!" Said Naruto

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)" Said Naruto and two clones appeared at his side. Naruto then placed his right palm in front of him and made it face upward

"I actually tested this Jutsu only once, and it was during the battle between Hidan and Kakuzu, the two immortal men of Akatsuki. And even then, it's still an unnamed technique" Said Naruto as the two clones began to place their hands near the real Naruto's palm. The clones then began performing the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)

Sasuke looked in curiosity, it was just a normal Rasengan, but Sasuke knew to never underestimate Naruto's underhanded tactics that can turn tides in an instant

So Sasuke, became wary, and began to continue his own Jutsu, pointing the tip of the Kusanagi skywards and Lightning began to generate around Sasuke's area. Kusanagi began to act as a lightning rod and started absorbing static electricity everywhere

"Sasuke! That's suicide! What the hell are you thinking?"

"Shut up! You compared me to that person, of which I hate the most, that person that murdered MY family! I don't resemble anything like Him! You made this below the belt, dobe, I'll kill you with all the hate I have!" Said Sasuke, gathering all the electricity at his right hand

"Chidori, Ikazuchi! (One Thousand birds, Lightning)" Said Sasuke dashing forward Naruto leaving a huge fissure from the sound of the assassination technique that the Uchiha genius mastered

Naruto on the other hand, began the form manipulation of the wind chakra into his Rasengan, seeing as his other Kage Bunshin was almost done; the Wind began to circulate around the sphere along with the chakra and began to furiously cut down anything around Naruto. Seeing this, Sasuke stared at the raw power Naruto displayed using his Wind form Rasengan. But Sasuke didn't realize soon enough, he was getting closer and closer to Naruto and that his Chidori was naturally weak compared to Naruto's powerhouse Jutsu

But it was too late… Sasuke couldn't stop in time and the technique collided with Naruto's Jutsu, Naruto then slammed the ball of wind and chakra at his hand towards Sasuke's right hand and the clash began to produce a series of powerful explosions around them.

Meanwhile:

Hyuuga Hinata had just found out where the skirmish was taking place, she was forced to turn back by Naruto because of something personal obviously between Naruto and Sasuke, although Hinata refused at first, she eventually understood the situation, seeing that she could only be a burden between the two but Naruto refused to believe that

'_No! No! That's not true, Hinata! You're a great Ninja! You're the strongest Kunoichi I've ever known on our batch! You could even take out Sakura-chan with your Taijutsu! Since you are more flexible than her!'_

Hinata blushed at Naruto's compliment; Naruto said that she was strong, even stronger than Sakura. But with that compliment, Naruto received a heavy blow from Sakura who had been accompanying them both during the mission, Sai and Yamato were forced to stay behind due to the injuries both sustained from Hidan and Kakuzu, although they managed to defeat the twin Akatsuki pair, they couldn't kill the two and the pair managed to both live to fight for another day.

"Sakura-san, let's go this way." Said Hinata pointing at her right and the two began to dash forward, towards Naruto and Sasuke

"That idiot! He ditched us! Even after what I said about both of us bringing Sasuke back! Once I see him, I'll definitely beat his ass to the ground!" Said Sakura frantically waving her fist. She was downright furious as to what Naruto had done, but was even more furious that the fact, that Naruto, wanted to do this alone.

Once arriving at the scene, Hinata saw two flashes of light and an orb of light, almost blinding Hinata's Byakugan, had she not deactivated her Doujutsu. Countless explosions could be heard and debris was sent flying everywhere. Sakura had to literally cover her face as the bright light began to glow brighter and sent the two hurtling away.

Sasuke and Naruto:

"You still think you could win, even after slamming you're lightning based chakra on an eventual weakness?" Asked Naruto, screaming at his best friend

"Shut up!" was Sasuke's only retort, he wasn't careful when he saw Naruto's new Jutsu, in fact, almost all of Naruto's Jutsus were common, but Naruto does something unique with his chakra that made Sasuke's sharingan go haywire, disabling Sasuke to copy any of Naruto's techniques.

As the wind and lightning try to pierce each other at a battle in which dominance became the deciding factor, both the elements eventually came to a disrupting halt as the energy released by both caused a massive surge of incoming energy forcing both Elements to virtually implode inside the huge orb of light. A small black hole began to form, as the energy began to suck everything around its perimeter. Naruto and Sasuke tried to withhold themselves on the ground but found out that they couldn't because of the massive gravitational force sucking them in. Immediately, Sasuke was the first to give forcing his body inside the black hole. Naruto, immediately grabbed Sasuke's hand and held himself with his chakra and then grasped the nearest rock, and then used his chakra to maintain his footing.

Sasuke was already about to slip but Naruto still held on as his own foot began to slowly move towards the black hole

"I won't let you go! I can't take the risk of you disappearing for good and then go back home with Sakura crying! Damn it!" Said Naruto about to slip away to. Until he was grabbed forcibly by the Hyuuga heiress

"Hinata! What are you doing here? Go! Before this black hole manages absorb us all!" Said Naruto

"Like hell we'll let you and Sasuke-kun go!" Said the pink haired Chuunin, it was high time that she return all the favors that he owed to the two important men in her lives, Sakura was grateful to Naruto for his friendship and devotion to his promise and for Sasuke because she realized just how much of a fool she was being so madly in love with the power hungry traitor

"See, Sasuke? These people care about you! They don't want you dead! Can't you understand that?" Asked Naruto as Sasuke held on Naruto's hand and looked at Sakura and Naruto… Sasuke felt struck, he never knew that these people, the people he constantly rejected and belittled, were the ones saving him. Sasuke didn't know what to do anymore, should he finally see Naruto's way or could he possibly continue killing his own brother

"I've been blind…" Said Sasuke discreetly not showing his face towards Naruto and Sakura

Sakura maintained her ground the physically strongest of the four currently trying to hold all four of them back and was struggling. The force of the energy became strong

"Why…" Asked Sasuke to himself

"What?" Asked Naruto hearing Sasuke's voice

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Sasuke showing his face and for the first time in years, his tears were shown towards the people that cared about him

"We don't need a reason for us to risk our lives for you!" Said Sakura noticing the tears falling away from Sasuke's often stoic face

"Everything I've done, hurting Sakura's feelings, almost killing Naruto, eventually, siding to Konoha's most feared enemy, why couldn't you just let me die?" Asked Sasuke forcing to let go on Naruto's hand

"If we let you die, the team wouldn't be complete without you! All of us will be sad, missing the Uchiha bastard that got lead astray!" Said Naruto holding it tighter

"I'll miss someone whom I called a brother!" Continuing his speech

The black hole began its huge consummation and eventually Sasuke's hand slipped and was consumed, Naruto stood in horror as he saw the only person he has seen as a brother was eventually succumbing into the depths of the black hole

"Sasuke!" Yelled Naruto and a huge rock got thrown onto the three making all of them stumble back and were swallowed by the massive gravitational pull. One all four wasn't visibly seen anymore, the black hole entirely self imploded, leaving nothing in its radius.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Nerima:

Ranma and Akane were about to go home, having another weird and stressful day, the two felt that it could have gotten worse, both thought wrong. A small explosion was heard near the river where Ranma and Akane's route to the Dojo was, noticing the explosion, Ranma went towards the riverbank to see what caused such energy.

When Ranma went down, he saw four people, lying unconscious, a blonde haired man wearing what seems to be a flack jacket for decent armor, and under the armor was a blue long sleeve that had a red spiral at its side, with a matching blue pair of pants that reached down the lower thighs, bandages were wrapped to the remaining exposed area of his thighs, and sandals were his standard footwear.

Ranma then glanced around to see a black haired man wearing a light purple obi with large sleeves of a Kimono and had nothing to cover his chest, a big rope used to tie around his waist and a pair of black pants and sandals.

Ranma then looked to the other side, seeing two women; one had short pink hair and the other long black hair reaching to her back. The pink haired woman was on the ground wearing a zipped sleeveless shirt, and a skirt with cycling shorts under, with blue sandals and block gloves to cover her hands and feet. The other was wearing a huge jacket that reached to her wrists, with black patterns at the front, the same black pants and a pair of laced sandals at her feet.

Akane looked at the four unconscious figures and was shocked, almost all of them were bruised and had scars, she looked at each person and thought they somehow came from a battlefield

"Ranma, we should get these people to Dr. Tofu's clinic immediately." Said Akane grabbing the two women at the back and Ranma, much to his chagrin replied back

"What? Why are we the ones who get to get them to the hospital, we're not charity workers here Akane!" Said Ranma and Akane only looked at him with an evil glare

"Because they are already in trouble! Idiot! Think before you speak! Now do it already or I'll beat you up to last week!" Said Akane and Ranma only replied with a shaky nod, at times, Ranma was scared of this girl, and this is just one of those times

Dr. Tofu:

After placing the four in a small bedroom, much to the dismay of Ranma because he had to carry two heavy men towards a place that wasn't easily on the way back home, Dr Tofu had gotten out of the small curtain and explained to them his full diagnosis

"Other than a couple of bruises and scars, they should be just fine. The two boys were the ones mostly injured due to exhaustion and some sprained joints, but what bothers me are these strange attributes that these people have. For example, the blonde haired man had whisker marks on both his cheeks and he heals at an incredibly fast rate that even leaves modern medicine baffled." Said Dr. Tofu, flipping through the pages of his diagnosis table.

After a small cough, Dr. Tofu continued, "Not only that, there appears to be burns all over his palm, all of which came from inside, rather than out." Said Dr. Tofu, flipping through another page

"The next person, the black haired young man, had suffered minor cuts and bruises, and a small concusion on his forehead the strange thing about him, is this tattoo located at the back of his left shoulder, it was a small sign with three Tomoe, and his eyes were the same, only his iris was completely red while his pupil remained black." Said Dr. Tofu and then flipped another page

"The pink haired one, suffered from muscle strain and a few bruises, nothing weird about her except her hair, the only thing that bothered me was her muscle strain, although it doesn't look like it, the muscle strain from her body could only be experienced from extremely physically fit people, and even then, the strength of a professional weight lifter is needed to have these kinds of strains" Said the good doctor adjusting his glasses, and then finally flipping through the last page.

"And then there is the long haired girl, her problems were only minor exhaustion and bruises, the strange thing about her was her eyes, it's creamy white as if she was blind and when I examined her eye to check for cataracts or for any other signs of blindness, there was none. I still have to check them after they wake up. Come by tomorrow and we'll see what happens." Said Dr. Tofu and the two only nodded as they went outside

"Those people are very unusual, weird clothing; weird looks, and by the looks of it was that one of them was a foreigner." Said Akane

"Nothing usual, ever happens here anyway, I'm not surprised anymore considering all the weird stuff that has been happening all around us." Said Ranma putting his hands on his pockets and walked towards home with Akane, there was nothing to worry about… For now.

The next day:

Naruto woke up first finding himself in an almost familiar situation

"… Am I, at the hospital again?" Asked Naruto staring at the ceiling with a small ceiling fan to keep his friends cool

"You're awake, I see." Said the figure that entered the curtains, it was none other than the mild mannered Dr. Tofu

"Am I… In Konoha hospital?" Asked the blonde haired boy

"Konoha? Leaves? Where is that place?" Asked the doctor and the boy only looked at him more confused

"You don't know Konoha? The most powerful Ninja village to have survived the great Shinobi wars and the invasion of the village of Oto?" Asked the boy and the Doctor could only shook his head

"No… I've never heard of it, and this is Nerima, located in Japan… two of my friends found all of you people near the riverbank completely unconscious" Said the Doctor

"So… I guess we ended up in another world… All I could remember was this black hole about to consume everything around it." Said Naruto

"I see; that may have been a possibility as to why you have ended up here." Said Dr. Tofu writing his notes

"It might sound crazy but it's true. Don't conclude that I'm a complete nutshell, I know it's all strange but it really happened" Said Naruto and Dr. Tofu nodded giving a reply

"With all of these weird things happening around our town, everything is believable." Said Dr. Tofu, giving a small smile and Naruto only nodded. But as soon as the conversation ended, Naruto's stomach started to grumble

Naruto scratched his head and gave a small grin,

"Eh he he he he… I'm sorry but I just got a bit hungry, I should go out and buy some food." Said Naruto but Dr. Tofu stopped him

"What? No! You're still not in top shape!" Said the doctor

"Actually, I feel already healed, every time I get injured; only a goodnight's rest will heal everything that I have ever acquired during the day." Said Naruto doing small hops as if gesturing that he can already walk and was fully healed

"Well, I guess its ok; you do have an abnormally high rate of regeneration. Very well, just make sure to come back after you ate your fill so that I could check up on you again." Said the doctor and Naruto went outside, just as he was about to go out, the good doctor, asked for his name, Naruto looked at him without turning around saying,

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha Jounin of the Leaf, and Yondaime's most prized legacy." Said Naruto as he walked outside with his hands on his pockets

"What a weird introduction." Said Dr. Tofu and then placed Uzumaki Naruto's diagnosis record, under observation…

Outside:

Naruto walked casually towards the weird place, the ground he stood on, wasn't dirt like the ones in Konoha, it was a road made of pure rock and it was more smooth than the unfurnished road of Konoha's or any roads he had seen for than matter. The streets were filled with walls so much that anyone could get lost within this place, Naruto shrugged; at least he was able to stick a Hiraishin tag to every corner that he went and turned.

Just as Naruto was to turn into a corner, he had bumped into a blue kimono wearing man with a wooden sword held on his shoulders

Naruto tilted his head and held saying

"I'm sorry it was an accident." Said Naruto and started to walk away, but before he could take another step, the Kimono wearing man, started to talk

"Who dares bump to the great blue thunder of Furinkan High?" Said the man and then looked at the blond haired boy

"Dude, I said I was sorry." Said the man as the presumed Blue thunder swung down his wooden sword and Naruto instantly jumped to the side.

"Insolent whelp, why can't you just stay still! It is futile to fight against me, Tatewaki Kuno, the blue thunder of Furinkan high! The bringer of Justice, the beloved of all women on earth! The sea that calms the most fearsome beast! The—"

"Oi, are we going to continue this or what? Man, I'm getting hungry and an arrogant pinhead is pissing me off by delaying my stomach further" Said Naruto cutting of Kuno

"Fool! Do you not realize the gravity of your sin? Then, I shall personally see to it that you learn from this punishment!" Said Kuno making a stance that appeared to be a thrusting motion

'_A thrust type sword attack? Then, it means that he doesn't have any means to protect his rear.'_ Thought Naruto dashing forward doing a zigzag motion to confuse the enemy

'_Let him attack first to see what he's technique is capable of, A simple clone would do the job as a distraction, and I'll attack at the rear.' _ Thought Naruto hiding his handseal and called forth a shadow clone.

Kuno was almost incapable of keeping up with Naruto's speed. As he was busy trying to keep up with that kind of agility, but he had let fate decide his strike and struck on his left with his continuous thrusts. Naruto was immediately hit and was sent flying back ruining a perfectly flat stone wall

Kuno grinned putting the sword at his shoulders and arrogantly walked towards the debris, seeing Naruto on the ground, he looked at the boy and said,

"Know your place, whelp, you are nothing compared to me, the Blue Thunder! The voice that cries from afar! The bringer of justice!"

"The most annoying son of bitch I have ever known!" 

"The most annoying son of a bitch-, hey wait!" Said Kuno as he suddenly looked at the Naruto on top of the heap of smoke and rubble disappears in a cloud of smoke. Kuno turned around and immediately saw Naruto slamming a fist on Kuno's stomach with a small uppercut screaming

"U!"

"ZU!" Said Naruto as he turned around and pounded Kuno on the head

" MA!" Naruto then gave a sweeping kick tripping Kuno forward.

"KI!" Naruto chained the sweep with a rising vertical kick sending Kuno flying up. Naruto immediately vanished form his position and appeared at the top of Kuno preparing for a heel drop

"Naruto Rendan! (Combo)" Said Naruto dropping his heel and swinging it hard against Kuno's face sending the blue thunder slamming on to the ground face first

"Why… You… What kind of treachery is that? A double on a fight, but more importantly how did he appear?" Asked Kuno struggling to get up but couldn't

"Simple, it's a technique. And I even wasted my chakra just to find out your most devastating attack." Said Naruto and then continuing

"It is true that it is powerful, but your attack is too linear, anyone can properly avoid it, because of its dexterity. But if it did hit, the rapid strikes that you send could continue for as long as it can, definitely incapacitating your opponent. And by the way, provoking your opponent maybe a good idea, but most of the time, you could only end up, injuring yourself." Said Naruto walking away and waving his arm at the blue thunder

After a while:

Ranma and Akane had found Kuno's body on the street, his limbs sprawled and his body was face first on the ground

"Hey, you think he's dead?" Asked Ranma, kicking to what supposedly Kuno's corpse

"Ranma! How dare you try to kick the body of the most perfect Tatewaki Kuno!" Kuno suddenly stood up and Ranma literally screamed

"It's alive! Run Akane!" Said Ranma but was suddenly stopped when he saw Kuno fell down on the ground again

"Curse that blond headed sorcerer! If only I were able to move now, I would avenge myself from such humiliation!" Said Kuno lying on the ground grabbing his kendo stick and stood up, using the sword as a cane whilst walking home like a hunch back holding the sword with both hands

"Tell Nabiki, I am unable to attend class today due to medical reasons to tell the teacher, if she asks for payment I shall gladly do so, I need to go home and cure myself" Said Kuno and walked off

"Well, it's another normal day again, eh, Ranma?" Asked Akane elbowing Ranma

"Yeah, whatever." Said Ranma, he knew that Akane was being sarcastic

Arriving at Furinkan high, both Ranma and Akane informed Nabiki about Kuno and decided to go. Since Kuno was currently missing nothing around the school was eventful. Everyone became completely baffled

"Hey, this day this day doesn't seem **normal** you think it's the end of the world?" Asked one of the students as they couldn't get the feeling for this uneventful day that occurred

"Nah, something's bound to happen anytime…" Said one of the students getting back on their seats even the teachers felt uneasy, usually checking their desks for anything rather out of place. But since two Kunos were out today, nothing is apparently making sense. The principal was out, to another trip in Hawaii, he was going to arrive tomorrow and still, nothing…

And then, the silence got broken as a teacher screamed out of her mind.

"I can't take this anymore! The tension is killing me! I need to get out!" Said the paranoid teacher opting to scratching her head till strands of her fell from her head and then suddenly jumping out of the window of a four storey building

"Told you something would happen." Said one of the students as the female teacher lost her sanity

"Pineapples! Pineapples! Everywhere! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Pineapples! Their going to tear your brains out and slurp them like juice! AH!" Said the insane teacher being held with a straight jacket and a tranquilizer was shot at her back

Naruto:

Naruto had just finished his ramen for the umpteenth time in this small restaurant called cat café, as if on cue, a woman walking on a stick talked to him asking for the bill

Naruto was shocked at first as she was the oldest relic he had currently seen today, and it scared the shit out of him when she walked from behind asking for the bill, Naruto looked at the old lady and handed two 5 gold pieces, with intricate markings of ancient Japanese currency

"Where'd you get this?" Asked the old woman and Naruto looked at her, he thought he had seen the ugliest person on earth

"Well, I always have these things, when I do my job. It's common currency, only worth 400 ryou back there. And if you're asking for an application, then you aren't qualified… There's an age requirement." Said Naruto, although clearly not letting the old woman know that Naruto was a soldier a Shinobi to be precise, trained to and kill.

"Well, whatever your job is, I have no business about it. Although this is more than enough." Said the old woman and went of trying to look for someone and telling that person to look at the phonebook for a pawnshop and ask the current trade of gold for today.

Naruto then went outside of the café. Although his head is telling him to go back to the clinic, he couldn't help but feel the need to explore a little. And with a quick decision, Naruto decided to walk around town some more, unaware of the current events happening around town… Today was an ordinary day for Uzumaki Naruto

End of prologue.

Anyway, this is just a little experiment on a Ranma x Naruto Crossover. This came as an inspiration from YamiPaladinofChaos' story, Invictus, a pretty good story in its own right I must say.


	2. Chapter 1: Soldiers of the Battlefield

Chapter 1

**Soldiers of the battlefield**

Unknown place:

"It seems that our final jinchuuriki has vanished after that little fiasco in Sound" Said one of the cloaked figures; red clouds decorated each coat, and straw hats covering their faces

"But, it is an absolute priority that we capture it, if the jinchuuriki is indeed, dead, then years of planning and operation would have been for naught." Said one of its members, fixing the ornament in her hair.

"That is a problem, yeah? Is there a way to solve this, yeah?" Asked the figure, his left eye covered by his yellow hair

"Matter does not vanish that easily, if anything, it changes into another form that from which, how ice turns to water, then to vapor back to water, then to ice." Said the man, covered by what seems to be dual colors of black and white separated in the middle with a strange Venus flytrap like plant, covering his body

"Then a plan of action is needed before anything is too late." Said the sharked skinned man, carrying a huge sword on the back covered in bandages

"Umm… Leader-sama, since we are experiencing this dilemma, shouldn't we send spies, around the Oto (Sound) relics? And investigate the area, in which our subject was last seen?" Asked the spiral masked man, raising his hand like a child

"That is indeed a good idea Tobi. We are going to send spies in and around the ruins of Oto, have an investigation team ready and report the status of our last and main priority before we start phase two of our plans." Said the leader, looking towards his members, his own followers.

"So who do we send then? I doubt that you would send Tobi to do the job, he's a friggin' newbie, and he can't do jack shit when it comes to investigating." Said the scythe wielding man scratching his head and then looked to another masked man,

"Kakuzu, you think so right?" Asked the scythe wielding man

"I doubt that even you can do it Hidan." Said the butcher like ninja turning his eye towards Kakuzu

"If I recall, you're an idiot as well, the same level as that of Tobi." Said Kakuzu and Hidan went furious

"You son of a bitch! You take that back! I told you, I didn't know that your blood was slipped on purpose by that stupid pineapple headed Konoha nin! You were lucky; you managed to escape with a goddamn heart!" Said Hidan noticing his temper flare around the hollow chambers of the cave, the sound of his voice, forcing an echo

"As I have told you, you shouldn't underestimate the power of Konoha nins, particularly, the Kyuubi's container, his tempest is that of which, all nine of us should be wary." Said the man looking at both Hidan and Kakuzu, with Sharingan eyes flaring

"And I am still recovering, so of the leader assigns me for this mission, I might have to decline for now." Said Kakuzu and the leader nodded his head

"Very well then, as for the espionage team, it shall be consisted of four members as of today, the members that are to investigate and report back to me, are; Uchiha Itachi," Said the leader and the man with the Sharingan, nodded

"Hoshigaki Kisame"

The shark skinned man grinned and touch the hilt of his giant sword, Samehada

"Deidara"

The man that covered his left eye gestured a yeah and then looked at the leader for the final member

"Hidan"

Kakuzu was shocked, why would the leader send Hidan, a complete idiot when it came to deductive reasoning, Hidan may be an invulnerable human being, but it doesn't excuse him to the limitations and weaknesses any other human being

"You are probably wondering why, Kakuzu?" Asked the leader and Kakuzu nodded

"The purpose of Hidan is to try and analyze anything around the area that may actually be, a metaphysical phenomenon." Said the leader and everyone was shocked, even Hidan. Is the leader really that insane? Metaphysical substances were known to exist of what was beyond matter itself, neither is it understandable by logic nor tangible by the senses, metaphysical substances could be considered to another thing, the existence of demons, angels, heaven, hell, purgatory, even that of gods

"So are you saying that you suspect that the event that occurred may have actually been metaphysical in nature? Such as that of the gods intervening in the event? Or most likely out of those farfetched ideas, that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was spirited away?" Asked Hidan and the leader told him

"It could also mean a cosmic phenomenon… You're religion has also been involved in astrology and surrealism, has it not?" Asked the leader and Hidan nodded

"Then that is why I assigned you in this mission, to conduct a study that may involve anything cosmic or metaphysical in nature." Said the leader and the nine purple cloaked figures disappeared like haze. Akatsuki is beginning to move once again…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Nerima:

Uzumaki Naruto stood on the tallest pole he could find and looked at the scenery around him, as far as his eyes could see

"This is place is so huge! It's bigger than Konoha!" Said Naruto amazed at the view that stood before him. Hundreds of houses all separated, a small mountain by the town's city limits, a river separating the town, and bridges connecting it back again. Unknown objects made of metal dashing through the traffic on the concrete cement that seemed to go endlessly. Naruto viewed far and wide, amazed as to how he had ended up in this strange place.

But Naruto's amazement was cut short when shouts of angry women were heard from the street just below him, Naruto leaned his head down and saw a small old man, carrying what seems to be a sack, Naruto wondered as to what made these women so angry, and he heard the women saying words like

"Panty thief!"

"Vile lecher!"

"Shameless old goat!"

Naruto quickly deduced the situation and gave a hard sigh; it seemed that no matter where he goes, there would always be a pervert to make his day turn hell. He jumped from the post and landed on the rooftop continuously following the old man and his stolen luggage

"Damn perverts, always ruining the names of all the males of the world" Said Naruto as he followed the strange little old man

The little old man, quickly noticed the presence of Naruto and turned his head towards his left, he had seen the man, and prepared a bomb

"Young whippersnapper! Are you going to stop the great Happosai? The greatest lingerie thief in the world?" Said the old man, jumping up turning a 180 degree spin and threw a bomb saying

"Happo Daikarin! (Happo Fire Burst)" Said the old man throwing a bomb. Naruto jumped to the side and jumped to the next roof, as he did so, he ran faster and Happosai saw the dramatic change in speed

"Woah! That kid can run!" Said the old man as he started to turn to the left, Naruto, then almost missed the old man and decided to chase after the old man, calling himself Happosai yet again

This time, Happosai had managed to bump into a bored Ranma, after a whole day of nothing in the school, Ranma felt, quite dull, to the point where he is almost asleep. But when Ranma saw Happosai, he immediately perked up and saw fire in his once again

"Old… Man… What in the hell are you doing!?" Asked Ranma clenching his fists and made a cracking sound. Akane kept quiet and closed her eyes

'_Serves him right anyways.'_ Thought Akane not about to care about the screams of pain Happosai was about to experience

But before Ranma could pounce Happosai, Happosai ignored him and jumped on his head, as if Ranma wasn't worth of anything as of now.

Happosai ran as fast as he could only to be stopped when a man, wearing what seems to be a soldier's uniform, and a flack jacket with a weird insignia on a metallic headband that was tied to his neck. Ranma was quickly remembered the man, he was the one that he carried along with the other guy to Dr. Tofu's clinic

"Who the hell are you? And why are you following me?" Asked the old man and the man in blue answered back

"I'm the judge of all perverts! Stupid lecherous old man, you should know better!" Said Naruto forming a handseal mentioning, "Oiroke no Jutsu! (Sexy Technique!)"

Naruto was surrounded in a puff of smoke. Happosai stood scared for a moment and then saw something so magnificent that his grew bigger than it already has. In front of him, was the cutest girl Happosai had ever seen; the most perfect face, the most perfect body, and the most perfect curves! And she was _naked!_

"Would you please return those panties, please, please, please?" Asked the woman grabbing Happosai like a baby and hugging him like he was her child… Happosai, at first, didn't move out of amazement and shock, but he then started to giggle and hugged Sexy Naruto back

"Oh, nee-chan! I'm yours!" Said Happosai, quickly flying to Sexy Naruto's chest

"Gah! A super pervert! You're like my old sensei! What the hell is up with you? Then in this case…" Said Naruto pushing Happosai away and changing back to his old self and made a middle index cross

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Said Naruto and in a poof of smoke, the whole street was now occupied with ten clones of Naruto

"Is this some kind of trick?" Asked the ticked off Happosai, about to grab another bomb but was cut off by Naruto saying

"Harem no Jutsu!" Said Naruto and all the clones changed into that of the same most perfect girl, still completely naked. Happosai, stood like a statue as the girls began to grab him and hug him, with erotic moans being heard from the street, Happosai, could not manage anymore, as he was being hugged, by ten gorgeous women! He began to tremble like a rocket as his nose started to flood with hot liquid. Just like a volcano, Happosai spewed blood in an explosion that sent him skywards and landing on his back on the cold hard ground. Happosai was caught in a frenzy of overflowing emotions that he was unconscious with him completely muttering

"Breasts… Girls… Breasts!" Said Happosai, completely high, as if he had smoked drugs

Much to Ranma's dismay, he too suffered the same fate as that of Happosai; this earned a small frown from Akane

Naruto grabbed the bag and was about to turn towards the women when he saw all the men in the street had suffered the same fate as that of Happosai, even that pigtailed man that was trying to stop him.

"I guess every guy in this town is a pervert." Said Naruto as he walked away carrying the bag and then saw a short haired girl wearing overalls trying to wake Ranma up, as Naruto saw this, he went to the girl and gave her the bag

"Once the women come here, hand over the bag to them, because they might think I'm the old man's accomplice don't worry, I didn't mean to get your boyfriend involved. If anything happened then I'm sorry." Said Naruto grinning and vanished quickly that Akane didn't notice.

"What a weird guy!" Said Akane as she waited for Ranma to wake up.

Dr. Tofu's Clinic:

Naruto had just arrived back in time, entering the small clinic, he saw the good doctor doing his routine checkup of vital signs. After recording the data and sat down, he looked towards the blonde haired man and asked him,

"So how was your trip?" Asked Dr. Tofu, he wanted to learn as much as possible about the blond ninja.

"It was okay; I accidentally bumped into this annoying blue kimono wearing idiot calling himself, Tatewaki Kuno… The blue slipper or something like that." Said Naruto, not telling all the details and then said

"He was arrogant and he even insulted me, but I kept my cool. I ignored him." Said Naruto, telling a complete lie, he did in fact, tried to keep his cool, but he ended up beating the crap out of Kuno instead, since Kuno was the one who started the fight in the first place

"Well, at least you got here in one piece." Said the good doctor and smiled. Naruto then heard someone move on to the small ward that the doctor had, Naruto walked towards the small line of beds and saw that Hyuuga Hinata was the one who woke up.

"W-Where am I?" Asked Hinata looking around her surroundings but could only see nothing but green curtains surroundings, she looked to her right and saw Naruto entering the small ward

"Yo, Hinata! I see you woke up!" Said Naruto flashing a small grin that made Hinata blush

"N-Naruto-kun, how long was I out?" Asked the shy Hyuuga heiress as she stared at the unconscious forms of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

"For a day, you were knocked out for only a day. Because you were the one with the least injuries. You were kind of lucky, you know that?" Said Naruto as Hinata listened to Naruto's explanations

"Listen Hinata, we aren't near at Konoha as of yesterday, after retrieving Sasuke, I don't know how we ended up here." Said Naruto and Hinata nodded

"We are currently in a place called Nerima and all I can tell you is that it's big." Said Naruto as he sat down on his bed and started to talk to Hinata about his adventures in his explorations in Nerima

Hinata herself, listened to what Naruto had said in detail, she loved it when Naruto's attention was hers, she felt like she was the only person that Naruto had placed his undivided attention, she smiled a little with a blush appearing on her face she tried to hid her smile with her hand… Although Naruto was busy talking to Hinata, he immediately saw the blush on her cheeks and the small smile she had

'_She looks pretty when she smiles like that…' _Thought Naruto as he was immediately jolted back to reality, he tilted his head left and right to remind himself, that he was still too dumb on any ideas about romantic relationships

'_Besides, she'll dump me anyway; I'm not worth her time…' _Thought Naruto as he stared at the Hyuuga heiress with sad, but appreciating eyes

'_She's in a whole different league compared to me, I'm just an ordinary ninja, compared to clans like Uchiha and Hyuuga, I'm nothing… Except a damn Jinchuuriki but I even doubt that she knows about it, and the fact that I really am the legacy of the Yondaime.' _Thought Naruto as he decided to let his feelings aside for the Hyuuga girl… He didn't want to ruin their friendship anyway.

"Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata as if wondering why her one and only crush was sad

Naruto didn't reply still deep in his thoughts

"Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata about to touch Naruto's hand when he was jolted back to reality

"Ahh! What? Oh, I'm fine Hinata, just… Thinking about something." Said Naruto as he tried to hide the fact that he was thinking about her

"About what Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata, she was now concerned

"N-Nothing… He he he he he he… Just ignore it, you hungry?" Asked Naruto putting all thought aside with a nervous laugh and scratching his head. Fortunately, it was Hinata's stomach that answered his questions; Naruto laughed a little and said,

"C'mon, it's time for dinner anyways, I think you'll love this place that I just discovered just this morning, you'll definitely love that place! They serve all kinds of food!" Said Naruto grabbing Hinata's arm as they dashed towards the Cat Café,

Cat Café:

Naruto and Hinata just arrived at the cat café, it was a little small, but it was clean, appropriate for a 4 star restaurant, but doesn't have much of a staff to coordinate well so it wasn't very well known outside the town itself.

Naruto sat down in front of Hinata and Hinata quickly followed suit. Once seated, Hinata quickly noticed Naruto was smiling at him with his foxy eyes, Hinata blushed a little and looked away, she felt tense as she waited for someone to take the order, when someone did come, Hinata silently thanked fate for this awkward moment to abruptly end.

"What you be having, white eye girl?" Asked the waitress, her long her at her back, a small portion of it were tied like buns, wearing a traditional Chinese outfit

'_Foreigner…' _Thought Naruto with a raised eyebrow, she looked at her face then at her figure,

'_Quite impressive, I must say… But I'm not into girls like her.' _Said Naruto saying ordered food, Ramen. Tilting his head around to notice anything that might peak his interests, but to no avail

"Umm, D-dango please…" Said Hinata and the Chinese girl listed the orders and went into the kitchen.

Hinata stared at the boy that sat in front of him, who was currently starring at other parts of the restaurant, with his chin on his forehead as if he was bored

'_Naruto-kun is beginning to be quite a man… He's showing traits that would even make Uchiha-san cry.' _Said Hinata staring at Naruto's deep crystal blue eyes, her body was feeling relaxed, all tensions from her mind were slowly fading as she stared at his eyes… Not only that, it seemed that Naruto was closely resembling the fabled Yondaime more and more as he started to grow older and showed signs of being an absolute genius despite his embarrassing academy years.

Naruto let his eyes traveled and unexpectedly, met with Hinata's who was staring at him with awe, Naruto, out of curiosity, raised his eyebrows and his head saying, "Is there something on my face Hinata?"

Hinata, blushed even further and said, "N-nothing Naruto-kun!"

Hinata tilted her head left and right denying and Naruto laughed a little saying,

"You're weird Hinata…" Said Naruto as Hinata felt heartbroken, she was crushed as to what Naruto had said, he said that she was weird and that probably meant Naruto was uneasy with her. Hinata had dropped her head almost giving in to defeat when Naruto continued smiling at her saying,

"… Maybe that's why I like you." Said Naruto and Hinata quickly stood hear head blushing like mad and made her heart jump

'_H-he likes me… He likes me!' _Thought Hinata as though a blissful feeling overwhelmed her, before she could even speak out Naruto's name, the Chinese girl had placed their orders on the table as Naruto gladly accepted their meal with a big grin on his face

"Itadakimasu!" Said Naruto as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and grabbing strings of noodles in it blowing it a little to cool down the recently cooked ramen

Hinata sighed in defeat, she thought that she was going to confess to him now, but it seemed fate managed to intervene yet again, almost ruining her bolstered courage.

'_Another time then…'_ Thought Hinata as she began to devour her food

After the meal, the old lady that Naruto spoke to, had gladly set the meal on the house for now because of Naruto's huge contribution just this morning. Naruto and Hinata quickly exited the restaurant whilst Naruto talked to the Hyuuga heiress.

As the two were slowly disappearing to their view, a certain waitress stood back, staring at the two

"Shampoo is jealous of white eyed girl." Said the waitress and the old lady that was walking with a stick asked her

"Why is that grand daughter?" Asked the old lady

"Because she has all of blonde boy's attention…" Said the Chinese girl

"And you want Ranma to give that kind of attention to you as well?" Asked the old lady

"Yes." Said Shampoo as she went inside fixing the dishes

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sound Ruins:

"There's no trace of them anywhere…" Said Neji deactivating his Byakugan (White eyes)

"But its weird, there a still a small part of their scents still lurking in this place, but after seeing that huge crater, it completely stopped there." Said Kiba, riding his giant pet dog, Akamaru

"Could they possibly be dead?" Asked Ino, kneeling down trying to find the tracks of their missing comrades

"No, if there were a corpse, my Kikaichuu (Destruction Bugs) would have already reported back to me, a rotting corpse is a decomposer's most eligible meal." Said Shino letting one of his bugs fly off again to search for anything related to the three ninjas that undertook the mission

"As much as how disgusting that sounds, it's true, we don't know what happened here, we don't know what happened, to Naruto, Sakura, Hinata or even Sasuke for that matter." Said Shikamaru, taking another stick of cigarettes and started lighting

"But we do know that what happened to them baffled us… They vanished without a trace and because of that, we have our work cut out for. However, if we can't find anything here on what seems to be either a corpse or a living human in the next 24 hours, we're going to have to consider them, MIA." Said Shikamaru taking the cigarette to his mouth and breathed in. Pausing for a moment, he exhaled the nicotine induced smoke. Looking at the large crater thinking, _'Let's not hope that they are dead, MIA would be better, because there's a chance for them to be alive, a small chance but it's still good.'_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Nerima, Tendo residence:

"You know, Ranma and I met this really weird person just today on our way back home." Said Akane and his father, Soun, put the newspaper down a little and said,

"Did the person try to pick a fight with either you or Ranma?" Asked the Patriarch

"Actually, he was the one who managed to stop that perverted old man back there." Said Ranma pointing to Happosai at his back who had a tissue stuck up his left nose

"I was tricked! That wasn't a fair fight!" Said Happosai pointing a finger at Ranma

"Yeah, right…" Said Ranma and Happosai clearly fumed, ooh, if there was one way to get back at the arrogant pig tailed boy, but Happosai suddenly stopped and had a grin on his face, a clear sign that trouble was brewing for the Saotome heir.

"You know, I wasn't the only one that had such a nose bleed. If I remember correctly, you and Akane were…" Said Happosai, leaning towards Ranma and Ranma shivered slightly

"W-What are you talking about, old man?" Asked Ranma quivering as he stepped back

"I mean, with the-" Happosai gestured his hands on his chest, and gesturing his hands like holding two cups. Then he moved his fingers this way and that way, Soun was clearly intrigued

"And the-" Said Happosai this time, gesturing to his butt and slapping it, Ranma stepped back even further, he did not like where this was going.

Happosai grinned maniacally and snickered, as he then gestured his hands on his crotch saying, "And let's not forget this one!"

Happosai loved it when Ranma's nose had a small trickle of blood remembering that incident with the boy. Soun was furious, he dropped the newspaper from his hand, slamming it on the table and stood up,

"What? Ranma has seen the blossoming body of my youngest daughter!" Said Soun, standing up and grabbed a knife out of nowhere with a grim look on his face, he started approach Ranma slowly, placing the knife at his side, as if he was a Yakuza boss

"N-no it's not like that! I swear!" Said Ranma tilting his head left and right and then waving his arms, damn that old man

"Akane! You tell them what happened when we encountered this guy!" Said Ranma

Akane gave a humph and said, "You deserve it you pervert!"

Ranma was faced with Soun with his knife on his side and Soun was smoking a cigarette, _'Since where in the hell did that come from?'_

Asked Ranma his back against the wall finally saying

"Oi, Ranma, ya know what happens when yous see one of my daughters' body right?" Said Soun, a small vertical scar appearing on his right eye puffing out a smoke

"It was that weird dude that transformed into this naked girl and multiplied himself! I swear I'm not lying!" Said Ranma screaming, Akane, feeling as though Ranma had been in the grill long enough, said to his father what really happened

A while later:

"Ah, I get it now!" Said Soun with a smile on his face, thank goodness Akane helped him there, although the extra time needed for Ranma to get off the hot water was unnecessary, was Ranma's thought

"I thought, Ranma saw something from one of my girls!" Said Soun laughing,

'_Yeesh, what a sudden change in attitude!'_ Said Ranma earning a slap on the back by the Tendo Patriarch, and then Soun on Ranma's shoulders

"Listen here, you may be my daughter's betrothed but you still have no right to see her body" Said Soun giving Ranma a death glare that Ranma had shivers running down his spine, he only gave a small nod

Happosai got a huge laugh saying, "There is hope for you yet Ranma, and you can and will be my most treasured protégé from now own! You shall inherit my most devastating techniques of the Anything Goes Martial Arts!"

Before Ranma could make a comeback, a panda with beady eyes walked into the room and sat down, as looked at Ranma

"Pops?" Asked Ranma, Ranma knew that if Genma wasn't playing with Soun in Shogi, he was either sleeping or strolling around town

The panda raised a signpost saying, 'Ranma, you know that the person you and master met is a martial artist'

"I already know that!" Said Ranma and Akane, quickly asked

"He's a martial artist?" Asked Akane

'Of course, he has a weird skill and any weird skill here in this town tell signs that the person is a martial artist.' Were the words from the sign post

The panda was about to right another statement with his marker but made an error, he then grabbed an eraser and was about to right again until Ranma got pissed

"Why don't you just talk!" Said Ranma tossing hot water from a kettle to his father, immediately the Panda turned into a bandana wearing man. Before Genma can speak, Ranma threw the kettle pot towards Genma's head, making Genma fall down and have a huge bump on his head

Genma stood up and gave a small cough, adjusting his glasses, he turned to Ranma,

"You have lost to that person, Ranma! As the heir to the Anything Goes Martial Arts, you must reclaim that honor Ranma! Challenge him to a duel!" Said Genma, if anything, he was passionate about his style, but passionate as he was, Ranma was a better fighter compared to him

"Wha- wha- what? Are you making me fight that guy? Are you fucking crazy? He has a one hit KO move!" Said Ranma then stomping on Genma's head, Genma fell on the floor hard but quickly stood up

"As the heir to the Saotome style of Anything Goes Martial Arts, you are the sole flagship of our honor my son!" Said Genma, grabbing, Ranma by the collar and literally dragging Ranma towards the door outside, before Genma could outside, he just remembered,

"Where does he live anyway?" Asked Genma to no one and Ranma kicked him in the face.

"You want to make me challenge some guy and reclaim our honor if in fact, you resulted in stealing, conning and made me have several fiancés that I don't even remember!" Said Ranma kicking the dirt out of his own father

"W-what are you talking about? I did no such thing!" Said Genma as he was pummeled again

"I perfectly remember you, doing all of those three things all at once! Remember Ukyo and that stupid Okonomiyaki cart? Huh?" Said Ranma kicking his old man yet again

"All right, all right, I get it! I get it!" Said Genma and Ranma stopped beating up his old man

"Besides, you don't even know where he lives." Said Ranma and Genma hit the base of his closed fists on the palm of his hand

"Oh yeah… But we must still look!" Said Genma when he heard a familiar voice yelling

"Everyone, dinner's ready!" Said Kasumi and Genma stopped

"We do this after dinner." Said Genma and Ranma sighed, the stomach is always first before anything else in the Saotome family.

After dinner:

"So he is in this small clinic here?" Asked Genma, both Ranma and Akane nodded

"Before you would scream his name out, and make a scene here, I'll go talk to Dr. Tofu first." Said Akane, as she went in.

After a couple of minutes, Akane went out with Dr. Tofu and the blonde haired man, Genma glanced at the boy,

'_Nothing special about him.' _He thought, as Dr. Tofu greeted them with a smile

"Oh, Mr. Saotome, it's a pleasure to see you tonight." Said Dr. Tofu and then glanced at his side, and said

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, a Shinobi from an obscure village; he came here by accident, along with his friends." Said Dr. Tofu and Naruto bowed

"It's a pleasure to meet you-" Before Naruto could finish his statement, Genma gave a downward punch, Naruto, jumped back dodging the punch and said

"What the hell is your problem?" Asked Naruto, forget manners, this was serious

"I see, very good boy, you can dodge, but you won't be able to dodge this next attack!" Said Genma dashing forward to the blonde haired ninja, Naruto prepared for his attack and Genma said,

"Look a quarter!" Said Genma, Naruto being gullible, looked downward, and Genma jumped

"Saotome style, secret attack! Flying Eagle strike!" Said Genma and managed to kick Naruto on the head. Naruto fell on his face on the concrete floor and Genma laughed,

"Hahaha! You're no match for me; you still cannot best the Saotome Style Anything Goes Martial Arts!" Said Genma and Naruto stood up holding his head painfully

"That was a cheap trick, old man!" Said Naruto, obviously pissed, he then jumped from the ground as high as he can and made a handseal. Genma stood amazed watching the boy jump to the sky, with the moon lighting on his back ground

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow clone technique)" Said Naruto and two clones appeared on his side, he then grabbed both clones as the clones both said,

"Henge! (Transform)"

The two clones changed in a puff of smoke revealing, two giant Shuriken, Genma felt his jaw hit the ground as the boy began to pin in midair, gathering momentum to throw the two giant shuriken

Naruto then immediately threw the Shuriken at high speeds, Genma, fearing for his life managed to dodge the first with a side step to the left and then a duck. But when the first shuriken hit the ground, the Shuriken puffed out a smoke revealing Naruto's clone

"Here's a dirty trick too! Konoha hid den Taijutsu Ougi! Sennen Goroshi! (Konoha, Secret Body Arts Succession Move: One Thousand Years of Pain)" Said Naruto placing his hands together closing his hands together with the ring and pinky finger closed and poked Genma on the butt

Ranma and Akane's eyes twitched as they heard Genma scream, but Akane noticed something,

"Where's the real Naruto?"

Akane quickly glanced around and saw Naruto still going down exactly towards where Genma was flying, Naruto prepared a powerful kick towards the flying Genma

Naruto descending down, and making Genma meet Naruto's foot on his face; Genma twisted his body as he was sent somersaulting back and hitting his face hard on the ground

"Everywhere… Hurts!" Said Genma as he was twitching on the ground,

"I better go get the bandage and the Anesthesia ready" Said Dr. Tofu sighing and went inside

"You're pretty good, you mind if we spar tomorrow?" Asked Ranma and Naruto said,

"Nah, I don't mind, just tell me where to spar and I'll be there." Said Naruto when someone else came out of the Clinic

"N-Naruto-kun, what were the noises coming out here?" Asked a long haired white eyed girl

"Woah! She has white eyes! Is she… blind?" Asked Akane and Naruto tilted his head saying,

"Oh you mean that? She inherited them. She has a genetic trait that makes her eyes white. She may have a colorless iris, but she can see." Said Naruto, not telling them about the power behind those eyes, she then turned towards Hinata saying,

"Oh, it's nothing special Hinata the good doctor just wanted to meet some of his friends, let's go back inside!" Said Naruto waving his arm and grabbing Hinata's hand as they went inside

Hinata blushed at Naruto's action

"N-Naruto-kun, people are watching." Said Hinata blushing and Naruto said,

"I don't care, besides, we're friends, and we can always do this." Said Naruto smiling at Hinata. Hinata, pausing from Naruto's words at the moment, began to think

'_I… I'm just his friend… Nothing more…' _Thought Hinata sadly but she still had hoped that when she confesses, Naruto's attitude towards her would change.

Akane noticed this and gave a small sign

"Well, I'll be…" Said Akane, she was sure something was brewing from the white eyed girl Naruto called, Hinata

Ranma looked at Akane and then back at the white eyed girl, and then shrugged,

"I can never understand women." Said Ranma and they both went inside to wait for Ranma's father who was having a medical treatment.

End…


	3. Chapter 2: What the Present has, Make Do

Ah yes, I forgot to mention, If Naruto and the others are overpowered in your view, I'm sorry if I clouded your judgment, but in truth, they are the same as the people in Nerima themselves, meaning I managed to up the Ranma characters and nerfed the Naruto characters a little, just a little… However it doesn't mean that the Ranma characters aren't seriously weak for a couple of things here are some reasons: one, Naruto was underestimated by Kuno just because that's what Kuno always does when he fights, he raises his ego and berates his opponent, particularly Ranma. Two, Happosai made the same mistakes Kuno did with Naruto, although this time Happosai was able to errr… Counter in a sort of way, Naruto exploited Happosai's main weakness. Three, He fought Genma Saotome, a particularly weaker version of Ranma, Genma is lazy, he was a conman after he and Soun sealed Happosai at the mountain. Genma has no known special traits except that he's a cheater at everything, even in a Shogi match against Soun. I'm planning to mix another anime or two into the fray… Hopefully you'll be able to enjoy yourselves with this one

* * *

Chapter 2

**What the Present has, make do**

Uzumaki Naruto, stretched his limbs for the early morning, it was a Saturday, a weekend, meaning, a lot of people his age would be out of school for this day. It was high time for some practice, and started to do some mild stationary jogging. After he was done, he did some pushups and some curl ups. During his little warm up, Hinata was helping the good doctor serve some tea on the table, too busy to check on their remaining friends.

Unaware of the situation in fact, that the two remaining people that slept in the small ward were waking up. The first one to wake up of the two was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Where am I?" Asked the Uchiha staring at his ceiling using his stoic voice as usual. Sitting up, he viewed his surroundings left and right, all he could see were curtains at first then saw an bed in parallel to his on his right, and there, lied his former teammate, Haruno Sakura who had just gotten up while rubbing her eyes

"Hello, Sasuke-kun…" Said the pink-haired Kunoichi stretching her arms.

Sasuke only gave a nod and looked down, he still felt guilty after what he had almost done. He had never felt so low like his own brother.

'_Itachi, I may have been blind because of your words… But never again… After this, I realized that I'm hating you more and more.'_ Thought Sasuke gripping his fists on his sheet and probed his back with his left hand

"That's strange… Where's Kusanagi (Grass Cutter)?" Asked the Uchiha as another person entered the ward, it was none other than Hyuuga Hinata

"Ah, Sakura-san! You're awake! So is, Uchiha-san!" Said Hinata and a man wearing a black Kimono and glasses walked inside. Fixating his glasses, he watched both patients that were bed ridden.

"Hello, Hinata, and who is this man?" Asked Sakura and the man coughed a little and then said,

"My name is Dr. Tofu, and you are at my humble little clinic." Said the good doctor and then bowed, likewise, Sakura bowed herself and Sasuke only gave a nod

'_What kind of name is that? Why would his own mother name him from a fermented soybean product?'_ Thought Sasuke and then asked the doctor

"Have you seen my sword? More importantly, where is that dobe? I can't find him anywhere." Said Sasuke and Hinata answered

"Naruto-kun has been doing some training; I think he'll be having a sparring match later today." Said Hinata

"I see… So now where's Kusanagi?" Asked the Uchiha and Hinata pointed at the small desk at Sakura's right, Sasuke grabbed the sword and placed it on his back

Sakura, then glanced towards Hinata and asked

"So, where are we now?" Asked Sakura glancing through the window pane looking at the strange architectures outside

"According to Naruto-kun, we have somehow stumbled at this town called, Nerima, a place that would probably lead me to believe that is in another world. As to how I have never heard of such a place from our travels." Said Hinata and a door suddenly slid open with Naruto walking inside, without the standard Konoha long sleeve shirt and the flack jacket

Hinata's cheeks began to collect blood as the boy in front of her was shirtless, exposing the properly toned torso Naruto had, and Naruto then noticed his two remaining companions were finally awake

"About time you guys woke up! I was getting bored!" Said Naruto raising his fists and then asked the doctor at his back

"By the way Doc, do you have a towel I can borrow?" Asked the blonde genin scratching his head and the good doctor pointed towards the bathroom, Naruto proceeded and went inside. When he was out of view, Hinata had almost collapsed on her knees after witnessing him.

Sakura seeing Hinata's reaction grinned from ear to ear and teased Hinata more

"You know, I got to see him like that more than once." Said Sakura and Hinata looked at Sakura with a shocked face

"And I must say he's pretty built, hard, strong, big arms, makes you want to melt in it…" Said Sakura and Hinata started to blush even more, _'something must have already happened between them'_ thought Hinata

"But none of those were really personal; it was only when he was sent to the hospital that I saw him like that, but now, seeing him like that walking, you might just have a competitor Hinata." Said Sakura and Hinata stared at her, if Sakura was also after Naruto's heart, then she thought she would have no chance

Hinata was about to get depressed when Sakura laughed exposing her true motive

"I'm sorry, Hinata, it was just a joke! No need to get upset." Said Sakura and Hinata sighed in relief

"Naruto may have been a close friend of mine, but that's just it, a close friend… He's like my little brother. He's been there for me since the whole time you-know-who ran away." Said Sakura and Sasuke said,

"You know you didn't have to shove that to my face." Said Sasuke looking at Sakura and Sakura only said

"Aww… Is Sasuke-kun sensitive about it?" Said Sakura showing her bottom lip making a mock sour face as if making fun of the Uchiha

The Uchiha only shrug his shoulders, was Sakura such a smartass when he had left? He had thought that the Cherry blossom girl became depressed during his absence.

Just then, Naruto had exited the bathroom and had the towel, hung on his shoulders

"So, now that you guys are awake, we can finally discuss this problem we're in." Said Naruto as he grabbed a chair and sat down

"So, what's the situation?" Asked Sasuke and Naruto looked at him

"I have a hunch that what we used back at the sound ruins…" Said Naruto as he then started his little explanation

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sound Ruins:

Shikamaru, popping another cigarette into his mouth, he had no idea why he had started smoking, as this was a bad habit that Shikamaru didn't want to have. He had smoked since Asuma's death, maybe he couldn't forget his past, the past that Shikamaru never wanted to ever experience again… Shikamaru then started to pump smoke into his lungs and breathe out; he then extinguished the smoke on the ground and said to the five people in front of him.

"It seems that we can't find them, no traces of blood or corpses in the next five miles around this area, then the tracks that they left just stopped at that…" Said Shikamaru and pointed towards the large crater

"Something that humongous force must have obliterated them." Said Kiba but Shino shook his head

"There is no such possibility; the bugs would have picked up the blood fragments since yesterday." Said the bug user letting one of his bugs rest on his finger

"Obliteration cannot be the reason, rather, look closely at the ground fragments and their surrounding areas." Said Shino pointing at the crater again, then towards the position of the trees seemingly bent towards the huge crater

"Byakugan! (White Eyes)" Yelled Neji probing the area around them

"This is… Strange…" Said Neji as he tilted his head slowly to the left, he had never seen this kind of phenomena before

Kiba, scratching his head, spoke up

"What is?" Asked Kiba as Neji then pointed at all the trees that are around them saying

"All of the trees that you see around you… Are bent in the same direction towards the crater." Said Neji as Shikamaru then observed walked over the side of the crater, something that he hasn't noticed before, was the concentration of all the dust particles were towards the center.

"It's as if what happened here has imploded." Said Shikamaru and then glanced at Neji

"Neji, zoom in to the sides of the crater, see if there are scratch marks left behind some pebbles." Said Shikamaru

Neji, not understanding what the Chuunin leader said, asked him

"Why?" Asked Neji and Shikamaru turned his head towards the Hyuuga and said,

"I want to know something first." Said Shikamaru and Neji nodded his head, doing what he was told and activating his Byakugan

"Yes… It seems that there are scratch marks left by some smell pebbles, but Shikamaru, what is the purpose of this?" Asked the Hyuuga and Shikamaru had said

"Do you know what happens when there is an explosion?" Asked Shikamaru and Neji answered with a nod as did the others

"Normally, an explosion sends an immense outward force upon impact, meaning, if there was an explosive note that was placed on the ground, the normal force that comes from the explosion, would normally send rocks fly up, become debris, or be blown away." Said Shikamaru and then looked at the site again

"Also, the tremendous force of impact should have sent the tress bending on the opposite direction, the collection of dust, rock debris at the center of the crater, not to mention what happened here, is more crooked than an explosion, as the there pretty jagged parts of the crater." Said Shikamaru and then proceeded to point at a large rock

"And that rock should have been reduced to debris by the course of the explosion, but it didn't as it should have. And not to mention that the scents of Naruto, Sakura and Hinata ended in the center of this crater. Something, like a vacuum must have occurred." Said Shikamaru turning back to his companions

"Well, that's just my theory about it… It may or may not solved as to what happened here, but it still hasn't explained as to what had happened to Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and even Sasuke for that matter." Said Shikamaru and the five looked down

Ino had looked depressed for a moment and then said

"It's been twenty-four hours already… And still no clue about them." Said Ino, walking towards Shikamaru

"Then we have no other choice, we're considering them, MIA." Said Kiba and the others had to nod halfheartedly.

"None of the events that occurred throughout history could have anticipated such a large mystery." Said Neji and the others nodded

"I'm sorry, but we have to go." Said Shikamaru and the five of them vanished from the site

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Nerima:

"So that's what happened. Normally, I would suggest going back to our time by doing the same thing we did back at the Sound, but it's too risky and it might involve civilian casualties along the area." Said Naruto

"You're right about that, we should find another way to go back." Said Sakura and Sasuke just nodded

"But in the meantime we have another problem." Said Naruto and the three looked at each other and back at Naruto

"Since you two woke up and are now feeling much better, we need a place to stay." Said Naruto and the three gave a small nod

"No, it's okay with me. You could stay at the clinic for as long as you like." Said the good doctor but the four shook their heads and Sakura spoke up

"I'm sorry but, we would have to decline, seeing as you own a small clinic like this, we would definitely get in the way of your work." Said Sakura giving an apologetic nod

Dr. Tofu understood and smiled, the four were weird but they were polite.

"But in the meantime, you two would have to rest here unless I say it is time for you to go." Said Dr. Tofu going back to his small office.

"Now that it's settled, you guys take a nice breather; I'm heading out for a while." Said Naruto, now fully donned with his Konoha uniform, as he went out of the small clinic and waited patiently outside

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to watch over Naruto-kun for awhile… In case he… get's lost" Said Hinata blushing yet again and Sakura had to laugh a little and gave a reassuring nod. Hinata had exited the clinic with

"Oi, made you wait?" Asked someone, Naruto turned around and immediately saw Ranma and Akane

"About time, you guys came…" Said Naruto kicking off some dirt and Ranma just shrugged. They immediately began to walk towards a vacant lot. During this time, Naruto said that Ranma and Akane should have been more punctual due to he hadn't done anything around the clinic since the whole morning except

"It was that old man's fault; he got away with another one of his 'underwear frenzy' yet again." Said Ranma stopping at a small vacant lot

"Nevermind, let's just get this over with" Said Naruto as they had immediately faced each other and clenched his fists

"You know, there's still a chance to back down." Said Ranma but Naruto gave a smug

"Heh, sorry to disappoint you but I ain't going to quit, because I'm no coward like your old man." Said Naruto and Ranma smirked

"Heh. That's just fine!" Said Ranma grabbing his left shoulder with his right hand and moved his head making a small cracking sound. He was ready

There was a tense atmosphere just looking at both competitors, before anyone could blink, Naruto dashed towards Ranma preparing for a punch, Ranma jumped up and was about to hit Naruto at the back of his head with a small kick, but Naruto saw this and jumped to the left. Ranma landed fixating his position towards Naruto and saw that Naruto used the middle index crossed handseal

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)" Said Naruto and two clones appeared on his side. Ranma immediately jumped up and back flipped to avoid confrontation from any of these clones. The clones dashed in a zigzag pattern to confuse Ranma. But Ranma remained focused and instead. Waited for the opening that the clones gave. Ranma then dashed into the middle of the two clones just as they were separated and used a midair split kick that made the clones vanish in a puff of smoke. But Naruto Ranma looked at the clones he had hit but wondered if he had challenged a weakling. Ranma immediately stopped his thoughts as he saw Naruto in mid-air, aiming a giant shuriken at him. Naruto then released the huge spinning unwieldy projectile and aimed at Ranma. Ranma remembered this trick from the night before and sidestepped the shuriken and then jumped up expecting another large shuriken and he did. A shuriken flew past underneath him and quickly transformed into a clone releasing a flurry of shuriken. Ranma didn't expected this but he immediately sent his arms back and concentrated on the projectiles

"Katsu Tenshin Amaguriken! (Chestnuts roasting on an Open Fire)" releasing his hands, he had quickly decimated the projectiles in a flash,

"I guess there's no helping it if I'm going to fight seriously!" Said Naruto and quickly used a set of handseals

"Futon: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" Said Naruto releasing the gust of winds from his area and managed to blow Ranma away. Ranma regained his balance and landed with a handstand and managed to backflip away. But dashed towards Naruto again

"Heh… Not bad! But I also have the same skills in the bag as you do! Umisenken! (Sea of a Thousand Fists)" Said Ranma releasing a flurry of punches that surprised Naruto. Unable to react in time, he had met the raining of punches full force that immediately sent him skidding back. Naruto coughed up some blood and grinned, he didn't expect people here could be as powerful as the person in front of him

"You're pretty good. But fortunately for me I managed to do something while you were literally giving me a blow by blow cover of your skill. I placed a tag on your back" Said Naruto as he then raised his hand at shoulder level and released the Jutsu

In a yellow flash, he then suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Ranma

"What the?" Asked Ranma he was shocked seeing Naruto, he was kicked from his back that sent him flying. Naruto wasn't done yet as he vanished again and managed to punch Ranma away flying him into another direction. Naruto reappeared again and managed to kick Ranma again that made him fly to another direction. As the endless streams of punches and kicks delivered by Naruto continued, it seemed that Ranma was thrown around like a rag doll

"This is one of the results of my two and a half years of training with a sennin, a product of the legendary ninja that made his name famous around the world! Hiraishin no Jutsu! (Flying Thunder God Skill)" Said Naruto as he continued to pummel and set Ranma flying around. Naruto then kicked Ranma upwards sending him up high. He then vanished and reappeared at Ranma's side

"This ends!" Said Naruto and in a flash executed more than twenty that sent Ranma to the ground.

Ranma, almost to the point of fainting managed to stand up from the beatings and looked at Naruto closely

"You can't beat me like that easily… cough" Said Ranma and spitting out blood from his face Naruto frowned and said

"You're half beaten but you still want to do this?" Asked Naruto and Ranma only laughed and said,

"This ain't just a fight you know… This is a fight till someone passes out and it ain't gonna' be me!" Said Ranma taking a small step back and began to breathe out… Concentrating his mind to be calm

"Fine… Be that way" said Naruto about to release another bombardment.

But when he released his Jutsu, something began to draw Naruto towards Ranma in a spiraling motion, before Naruto could realize that was drawing him was Ranma himself, Ranma released an uppercut that Naruto was able to dodge

Naruto, was quickly puzzled as to why Ranma would let himself be open for any attack, he could've sworn that Ranma was about to pull off a powerful technique. No, it doesn't matter now, he needs to finish this.

Naruto then jumped towards Ranma when a sudden gush of wind sent him spiraling upwards towards the sky.

"Took it long enough!" Said Ranma falling down face first and Naruto slamming on the dirt

"Naruto-kun!" Screamed Hinata as she ran towards her long time crush, before she could get close, Naruto stood up, panting heavily and blood dripping from his forehead

"I'm fine… Hehe… Ranma, you're good." Said Naruto and Ranma stood up with a sly grin on his face

"Told ya!" Said Ranma, he was about to take another step but then fell down. Akane ran over to him and kneeled down

"Geez, that was pushing it a little too far you know!" Said Akane hitting Ranma on the head and Ranma cringing in pain

"Ouch! That hurt! Careful next time!" Said Ranma, Akane meanwhile turned to her left seeing Hinata kneel down herself as he saw Naruto fall down

"Hehe… I thought I was an unpredictable ninja but I didn't expect him to be able to do such a move… Looks like it's a tie for now." Said Naruto seeing Hinata's face he immediately smiled

"Yo! Hinata!" Said Naruto as he smiled seeing Hinata hit him softly at the chest

"Naruto-kun… Baka! (Idiot)" Said Hinata hitting him softly in the chest again, tears coming from her eyes about to fall down

'_Since when did Hinata scream at me for being an idiot' _Thought Naruto as he then realized something and told Hinata

"Sorry… Hinata, hehe… I made you worry…" Said Naruto smiling again, _'I really should be sorry, for making a lady like her worry' _Thought Naruto raising his hands and touching Hinata's cheeks

"Horah, horah, (Now, now) Hinata, a cute girl like you shouldn't be crying like that." Saud Naruto and Hinata froze to Naruto's statement, _'Did Naruto-kun really mean those words?'_

"Liar…" Said Hinata but Naruto waved his hands sideward gesturing for a denial and said

"No, you're mistaken! It's all true!" Said Naruto as the strain of moving his arms got to him and was met with a world of pain

"D'ah!" Was Naruto's ending statement as his arms fell back and a surge of pain

"Naruto-kun!'

"Don't worry about me Hinata!" Said Naruto but he was ignored with Hinata using a handseal

"Shosen no Jutsu… (Mystical Palm Technique)" Said Hinata placing her hands at just about an inch away from Naruto's abdomen and a green chakra started going through Naruto

"Thanks… Hinata-chan…" Said Naruto and Hinata looked at Naruto,

"W-what did you call me, Naruto-kun?" Asked the shy Hyuuga girl and Naruto only looked at her and a blush creeping on his face

"N-nothing! Nevermind about that! Hehehe" Said Naruto and looked away from Hinata, it was wasn't hard, he just had to look at his side particularly to his left and tried to think other things beside the girl that was healing her

On the other side of the medical disaster, Akane looked at the Hyuuga girl and saw that the Blonde's wounds were healing slowly

"Wow… You have a skill that can heal? After you're done with your boyfriend, could you treat Ranma also?" Asked Akane, adding a little joke to her statement that made the Hyuuga blush, and as if that wasn't enough, Hinata had accidentally lost control of her chakra and Naruto stood up,

"Oh, God! It burns!" Said Naruto as he held his stomach and then looked at Hinata

"Ah! I'm sorry Naruto-kun! I shouldn't have lost focus!" Said Hinata and Naruto looked at her with a cringed face and gave a crooked smile while holding his stomach in pain

"It's okay Hinata, I forgive you! But please, be careful next time!" Said Naruto as he sat down and looked up at the sky

"I should've taken that fight seriously." Said Naruto looking up and then looked at Ranma

"Hey, Ranma, think you're up for another match sometime?" Asked the blonde and Ranma only replied

"Hehe… It would be good, but next time, try not to hold back, I won't do the same to you" Said Ranma and Naruto laughed

"Man, you got beaten up pretty badly and all you could think is still fighting." Said Naruto, he wasn't one that would back down from a fight, but it didn't mean he liked fighting, he always had reasons to fight, but he didn't like fighting very well, as opposite to one particular detainee. Naruto thought about Deidara's words, _'Strange though… Out of all the Jinchuuriki we encountered, you are the only Jinchuuriki to act that way I guess we still need to study your kind.'_

'_How dehumanizing that sentence was…' _Thought Naruto, he hated the term 'your kind' or 'vessel' to people like him, but as much as that he didn't want that word to them, what would he consider himself then? He wasn't a demon, nor was he human; he wasn't also a combination of both, a Hanyou (Half demon). But here he is, carrier of a Bijuu, able to summon its powers at will with just a request from the fox. But he wasn't demonic; he wasn't evil, at least, not to his thinking anyway. He wasn't evil by nature, right? Only a pure demon would be like that, demons like the Bijuus. Monsters that destroy because it is their desire, their instinct, their purpose.

Once Naruto saw Hinata healing Ranma and Ranma finally getting up and dusting himself, he began to ponder

'_Just what am I to you? Hinata?' _Thought Naruto as he also questioned someone that was already in the realm of the dead

'_Who was I to you, Yondaime? Am I just a sacrifice that you wanted to offer in order to kill the Kyuubi? Did you even consider me your own son?' _Asked Naruto towards the heavens, what was he? Out of all the children that could've been used during _that _time, why was he chosen? Chosen to carry the heaviest burden that any mere mortal could ever handle, something that made Naruto feel sad and completely shattered throughout his life

"Done…" Said Hinata as she walked towards Naruto and gave a hand, Naruto looked up in curiosity but he gave a small smile and grabbed Hinata's hand

"Thanks… Hinata-chan" Said Naruto and Hinata blushed

"N-Naruto-kun… You called me… Hinata-chan." Said Hinata blushing even deeper than before

"So I did ne Hinata-chan?" Said Naruto and Hinata smiled and blushed at the same time

"From now on, I'll call you Hinata-chan… Because we are now best friends!" Said Naruto putting an arm around Hinata that made the girl blush even deeper

'_Don't you dare faint on me now Hinata!' _Thought the Hyuuga girl, trying to keep her composure from the strong arms that Naruto had if she fainted now, she would curse herself to no end

"Hey, guys! See ya some other time! We need to get back and check up on our teammates after that; we need a place to stay till we get back to our own world!" Said Naruto and Ranma and Akane looked at the two,

"Alright, then we'll do our best to help you out." Said Akane, Ranma was about to retort something along the lines of, "I ain't no babysitter" but was cut off, with Akane elbowing him hard on the gut and pulling his ear

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurt you un-cute tomboy!" Said Ranma and Akane got even madder

"Who are you calling un-cute!? You cross dresser!" Akane screamed and threw Ranma towards a woman, sprinkling cold water on the side of the road. Ranma, was tossed at the middle of the crossfire of the wet substance and transformed into the red headed woman landing on the cold hard cement face first

"What was uncalled for…" Said Ranma as he was stepped by Akane on the back

* * *

Two days later:

"So where should we start to look?" Asked Sakura holding her chin and closed her eyes holding her chin

Naruto scratched his head and said

"Maybe we shouldn't do this for now, Sakura-chan, I did a little scouting and I'm sure if we don't have someone who's a local here then we're doomed to get lost." Said Naruto but was met with Sakura's fist hitting his head

"If you did a little scouting, why didn't you scout the area fully?" Asked Sakura and Naruto said, holding his head

"It wasn't my fault; this place is like, twenty times bigger than Konoha!" Said Naruto massaging the area with the huge bump and then looked at Hinata who was sporting a pair of black contacts to hide her eyes

"Right, Hinata-chan?" Asked the blonde and the shy girl only nodded

After walking for a couple of hours, a whistle was blown by someone wearing a full blue uniform and a badge on his right chest holding a tonfa club, it was a police officer. Naruto and the others glanced at the man and then said,

"You four! Why aren't any of you in school?" Asked the man, pointing a finger towards each of the four teenagers

"Um… Hehe… We… Graduated?" Said Naruto unsurely and sure enough, Sasuke hit him on the head

"You idiot." Said Sasuke as the four were dragged away from their spots by the police officer who had suddenly called for reinforcements

"This is all your fault, Naruto!" Said Sakura screaming her head out while being dragged into the center of chaotic events in Nerima, the nest demons, the home of all things scary and the like, Furinkan High School

A sudden sound of thunder and a flash of lightning was suddenly heard and seen from the background of the school

"I feel like we're at some haunted place that we only see in the movies." Said Naruto shrugging his shoulders, and the four walked inside

* * *

Ranma's Class:

"Aloha Class!" Said a person, wearing a pair of shades with a small ukulele on his hands as if trying to play the instrument but failing miserably, his hair wasn't normal to say the least, a miniature palm tree was swaying back and forth from the head of the person, wearing a Hawaiian buttoned shirt and shorts, sporting only slippers for his two feet, meet Principal Kuno, father of the eccentric Tatewaki Kuno and also the other oddity, Kodachi Kuno

"We have a few new students entering the class today! I would like you all to meet them since they were apprehended by the Police, I must say, that they do a fine job in capturing young hooligans and bringing them to such an excellent school with the most academic excellence!" Said the principal but was deliberately cut off by Ranma

"Just say it already damn it! You're so fucking annoying like your own son!" Said Ranma and the principal did not take it well

"Ranma, you juvenile delinquent! How dare you say such things to your beloved principal! Fine then, I shall let you meet them already, but be prepared Ranma, justice has only began to serve its punishment on you!" Said the principal and stormed out of the classroom, the whole class cringed as the door was slammed open

'_When this is all over, you're dead Saotome!' _Thought the class in unison, if it was one thing, the principal punishes by group not individually

"Alright, let them in." Said teacher and to the class' surprise (or not) four people walked inside, all of class looked at the four intently

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you!" Said the blonde haired genin, hearing some murmurs from the class

"Sunny and Cheerful, he's also cute, you'd think a guy like him would ever come across my path someday?" Asked one of the girls, Naruto shrugging it, took a step back and bowed. Next up, the raven haired boy spoke

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke." Said Sasuke as some of the girls were murmuring again

"He's good looking, but his clothes look like someone that came from a gay bar." Said one of the girls and the Uchiha was pissed

"Now, now Sasuke, watch that temper." Said Naruto, also making fun of the Uchiha, the Uchiha then swore to get back at the blonde

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you all" Greeted Sakura with a smile that made the men swooning over

"She's hot! That pink hair makes her look exotic, it just adds to the appeal!" Said one of the men and apparently, made Sakura blush a little, but one of the males inside the room was being a 'critic' on Sakura's figure

"To bad she's a flat chest." Said one of the men that made Sakura's temper flare up

'_This isn't good!' _Thought Naruto grimly but saw Sakura just smiling and then stepped back and bowed. And last but not the least, the long haired girl

"My name's Hyuuga Hinata. N-nice to meet you all." Said Hinata and the men spoke again

"She's beautiful, absolutely stunning! I wouldn't mind, having to go out with her!" Said one of the boys and this time, it was Naruto who got mad, but kept it to himself, watching Hinata, blushing mad

'_Those bastards!' _Was only Naruto's thoughts as they were pointed towards their seats at the back. Sakura, being in the last of the four to go to her seat, suddenly punched the guy downward who had called her a flat chest, the young man was sent hurtling towards a few floors and was down for the count on the ground floor in the middle of a small crater

'_Note to self, don't piss off Sakura' _Thought the Uchiha, glancing at the student who was had a body mark in the middle of the small crater

"I feel sorry for the guy… Oh well… That's what you get for making Sakura-chan mad." Said Naruto putting his hands on the back of his head, they were still new so no new uniforms were given yet.

The clock in Nerima has begun to move towards the bizarre once again…

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3: Friendship Over Rivalry

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: Friendship Over Rivalry

Sound Ruins:

"What a strange phenomenon, yeah." Said Deidara, looking at his surroundings, trees bent towards a huge crater with debris everywhere, ruins were placed in the irregular crater as if something sucked up all of the Sound Village

"It is strange, something in here happened that you don't see everyday." Said the Scythe wielding Hidan, crossing his arms and looked around the crater, there was something in this place that almost totally separated them from their dimension, just by looking at the ground.

Itachi only walked, picking up rocks and began investigating on his own, without speaking, Kisame on the other hand, was impatient, his sadistic tendencies were getting the better of him, and there was nothing to do in such an awful place!

"This investigation is already down on the crapper, it's too dull." Said the fish man as he was ignored by his associates, still looking around while Hidan kept on focusing on the crater.

"Although this place is attached to our world, its seems that it has subtly drifted apart from our world, Said Hidan, looking at the night sky to observe the heavens, there was something odd about everything in this place, it's as if, the snake had planned something before he was backstabbed by that Konoha Rouge, Uchiha Sasuke. For now, they still need to keep on investigating. Eventually, they'll find the cause of this anomaly

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Nerima:

For all of the troubles and misadventures Uchiha Sasuke had back in his genin days, none of them could have helped him in the trouble Uzumaki Naruto had placed on them, starting today, they would be sent back to school to study again! A fate that Sasuke considered irksome at best, as he stared at the object of his trouble in front of him, Uzumaki Naruto. Staring at the blonde as he walked almost oblivious to his disdaining gaze, Sasuke was becoming annoyed just how he was able to smile in such a situation!

"Naruto, for the record, what you just did, made me consistently pissed that I acknowledged you as my rival." Said Sasuke, to which Naruto answered

"Ah, you wouldn't understand the predicament that I placed us all in anyway." Said the blonde to which the Raven haired Uchiha retorted with a large voice

"I perfectly know our situation here!" Said the pissed uncharacteristic Sasuke, to which Naruto slouched, sighed and gave a reply

"Look, if we were to move like the shadows, and act like ghosts haunting this town at night, you'd think you may actually get the right answers? Sasuke, gathering data means both placing things in a subjective and objective perspective; you can't possibly gather data objectively alone, you'd build a lot of misconceptions that'll totally drift off from the plan that you had in mind, placing you in a situation where you'd spend a lot more time deducing when the answer is just an interview away." Said Naruto

"So what does that school have that you made us forcefully study there huh?" Asked Sasuke to this Naruto replied again

"Nothing, although the school has its occasion of weird appearances and events from time to time." Said the blonde.

"Then it's senseless that you forced us to go there!" Said the Uchiha

"No it's not, that man in blue, you notice that he was wearing some type of weird blue suit that's considered a uniform yes?" Asked Naruto and Sasuke nodded

"Well, from what I could tell, he's an officer, so that means we can know immediately just how large this place is, knowing the geographic boundary of this town, we'd have a good idea how to map out our investigation, and from what I can tell we have huge ground to cover." Said Naruto

Sakura and Hinata became quite intrigued of Naruto's logic, it was just surprising that the blonde boy was that smart to begin with, training with the perverted sennin made him somewhat smart, eventually all of them paused and remained silent but unfortunately, all the training in the world did not prepare Naruto and the gang to there next predicament, they had finally realized how desperate their situation was.

"WE HAVE NO PLACE TO STAY!" Yelled all four, yes even the shy Hyuuga girl screamed, the four were currently, homeless bums on the street and it was already night time, and Naruto doubts that any inn would gladly accept such people with almost no monetary expenses left, due to, Naruto's over eating expenses over the café, the uniforms they had to buy, the books that they had to purchase and certainly the tuition fee that they had to pay for the school!

'_Not to self, never let Naruto-kun handle things financially when given the chance' _Thought Hinata as she had to admit, it was one of flaws of the desire of her affections, although Naruto was an earnest saver, he was also a BIG spender, he couldn't handle cash that easily! Although they all had money, it was actually not enough to use _their_ paper money here, making their monetary contributions worthless, however, Naruto saved everything even to the last coin, maybe because of the life the blonde had endured during his childhood years, it was one of the things that saddened Hinata about the blonde

"NA-RU-TO! Don't expect us to camp out at this time especially in the middle of a huge place with a lot people living here! We'd look like a couple of traveling bums with no place to stay!" Said Sakura and Naruto scratched his head

'_Don't point out the obvious!' _Thought the boy, laughing nervously and scratching his head

"I guess I still have more ways to go before I could match the Pineapple head's deductive skills." Said the blonde and someone in the other world sneezed.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now!?" Asked the ill-tempered Sakura, perhaps more ill-tempered than the blonde Jinchuuriki, He had thought about going back to the good doctor's clinic but Naruto wouldn't want to imply more on the good doctor's kindness,

'_I guess we'll just have to find a place to stay at night for a while, though I doubt they'd accept a bunch of weirdly dressed people to stay for the night'_

Tendo Residence:

All was quiet in the Tendo residence until a doorbell was heard over at the front door.

Kasumi, ever the family attendant, rushed to the front door and then slides the door open to reveal four weary teenagers wearing weird outfits in the middle of the night

"Can we please stay for the night at your residence? We've got no money left and we were told that this place accepts freeloaders to stay for a while! Don't worry we won't be freeloading, just don't mind our suits and we'll gladly pay you until we can find a place to stay!" Bowed the blonde to which Kasumi gave a motherly smile and a loud noise could be heard on the background

"Give me back my fish old man!" Said Ranma as he chased his own father with a pair of chopsticks with his right hand and a bowl of rice on his left.

"No, this is the fish that I earned fair and square! Don't be a sore loser and accept the fact that everything you do is a part of training you need to surpass!" Said Genma and Ranma screamed from the top of his lungs

"You selfish prick! I ought to break your neck for being such a goddamn deceitful human being; you're one of the lowest low, just like that perverted old fart!" Said the boy to which the glasses wearing man replied

"Oh, for shame! The fact that I can't even raise my child to show such a familial respect for his own father! What kind of failure am I?" Asked the crying Genma a flow of tears rushing from his eyes

"How could I respect a father that treated me like fish bait since the day I was born and up until the day I could learn to talk!? Huh!? You and your so called sense of pride! **I'm **the one who should be ashamed of having a homeless bum of a failure like you as my father!" Said Ranma and Akane muttered

"Who's the homeless bum here?"

Ranma was pounding his own father until he could see the person Kasumi was talking to, it was that blonde haired young man and his friends that they had accidentally met a couple of days ago.

"Yo, I see you get along with your old man well?" Said the blonde and the pigtailed haired man replied

"Don't ever relate to this failure." Said the boy to which the four outside shrugged.

"Well anyway, nee-chan…"

"Kasumi, Tendo Kasumi" Said the motherly figure of the Tendo household

"Ah yes, Kasumi-neechan, could we stay for while here? We'll gladly pay…" Said the blonde and before Kasumi could answer, Soun immediately stood up along with Nabiki and then hastily walked up to Naruto shaking his hand furiously

"Yes! We would be glad to! It's a whole lot better than letting those two isoro (freeloaders) stay with no fee! I mean we have to pay for their expenses as well!" Said Nabiki grabbing a piece of paper and then almost instantly, created a written contract, complete with seal of approval of the Tendo Household

Naruto then signed the contract and then grabbed the money from his Gama-chan who was already malnutritioned from the expenses they had to pay and grabbed two Gold Coins that Nabiki's eyes glow in yellow.

"Sorry, I only have Five Hundred Ryou with me, would two hundred be enough?" Asked the blonde and the two earnestly nodded

"Yes, most certainly! It would be enough for you to stay for at least a month!" Said the Tendo patriarch and the Blonde Rejoiced

"Yay! That means we can sleep in a bed! You guys hear that?" Asked the delighted blonde and the four nodded

"So where are our rooms, Tendo-san? And could we please use the bathroom?" Asked the polite Hinata and the patriarch guided them to their rooms, since it was a rather large house, the rooms were each separated to four of them, one room for each, and with Naruto's generous donations, it helped that all of them got different rooms.

As soon as they settled in, it was fortunate that these people were good at storing materials in their scrolls even their nightly wears were placed, the convenience of such a technique was absolutely invaluable for ninjas on the go.

It was then that the two girls of Naruto's group exited their rooms with their own respective towels and PJ's

"Looks like we'll share the bath together for today, Hinata-chan." Said Sakura smiling and Hinata nodded with a smile of her own, the two boys were dead asleep in their own rooms.

Bathroom:

Sakura was settling in the bath as the Hinata poured water over her head and scrubbed her arms. Sakura, being a careful woman she is, looked the door of the bathroom to prevent any _'accidental'_ confrontations

"Say Hinata-chan, have you noticed Naruto's progress lately?" Asked Sakura and to this Hinata was startled and blushed seeing a wryly smiling Sakura whose chin rested at the edge of the tub.

"W-What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" Asked the shy Hyuuga girl and Sakura laughed lightly

"The way he took responsibility for his friends silly, you know how he's getting to be more responsible and evidently smarter." Said Sakura and Hinata nervously nodded

"Y-yes I've noticed that too, he's showing signs of an actually promising Hokage." Said Hinata, and Sakura said again, getting out of the tub and then scrubbed Hinata's back

"But you know, he won't always be available for you Hinata-chan, look at how those females at the school we're in are beginning to look at him, he may not have noticed but some of the girls are starting to notice him!" Said Sakura.

Sakura hit the nail on the head with that statement, how can Hinata possibly deny that? Indeed Naruto was getting more and more handsome, and with his boundless attitude, it was sure to put any girl in curiosity and interest in him.

"How long are you going to wait and tell him, Hinata? He's not a very deep person though he's beginning to understand, he's still too dense to understand your feelings if you give it subtly and we're talking about a guy who didn't know that the girl that had a huge crush on him since school days existed. He's too shallow for that especially since he has had no experience of affection." Said Sakura as she poured water on Hinata's back and Hinata did the same to Sakura

Indeed, Naruto was dense but he had every excuse to be dense, because he didn't experience affection all throughout his life, he doesn't know how and when to react to people showing signs of affection, another sad quality that Naruto experienced that made Hinata lament and sympathized for the boy.

"You know, the sad thing about him is, even though he claims to being Hokage one day acknowledging his existence, deep inside, he always thinks that he couldn't learn to love because of his status, a status that he had shared to multiple beings like with Gaara of the Sand." Said Sakura now it was her turn to be sad also, it was one thing that team Seven's Kakashi and Yamato had frequently said to Sakura, being his teammate. It saddened Sakura because of Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki, forever damned by the people they saved, and forever damned by the demons that they held back.

"Sakura-chan… By any chance, are you… F-Falling for Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata and Sakura gave a shook

"No but as his teammate, and possibly a sisterly figure for him, its just, too heavy to handle you know, it's his insecurities that hurt me the most." Said Sakura as she grabbed a towel and began to dry herself

"I understand… Then, could I possibly help Naruto-kun?" Asked the shy girl and Sakura answered

"Only you can answer that question Hinata-chan." Said Sakura wearing her PJ's and exited the bathroom on her own, leaving the Hyuuga girl deep in thought.

The next morning:

Uzumaki Naruto, began to open his eyes, four thirty in the morning still too early but it was enough as he began to fix his futon, he stopped as he stared at the picture frames that was at the end of his room, a picture of team seven when they were young and a picture of the Yondaime Hokage, wearing a big grin similar to Naruto's with a red headed woman at her side, equally smiling the same as the Yondaime.

Without missing a beat, Naruto did a double take and stealthily activated a sound proof jutsu and pulled out a scroll, inside the scroll, he touched the Kanji, Center and then in a small puff of smoke, another scroll came out, it was a scroll that Jiraiya gave to him, and instructed to read it when he knows it is safe, it was about the Yondaime and his precious legacy.

Naruto had opened the scroll and began reading its contents, it was here that Naruto learned about his father's true name, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and the Konoha no Kiroi Senkou (The Leaf's Yellow Flash), and the true identity of his mother, Uzumaki Kushina

Naruto stared sadly at the contents,

'_I know you wanted to protect me and all, but couldn't you at least leave a memento when I was a kid? It would have helped during those cold rainy days when I was so alone.'_

After he finished reading his letter, Naruto then closed the scroll and looked at the time, five thirty in the morning, he could already hear Kasumi preparing breakfast and most of his team, were still asleep, so he went outside, still in his PJ's and saw Sasuke, sitting at the edge of the wooden floor and facing the small pond and rising sun, meditating.

"You're up early." Said Sasuke and then Naruto shrugged and said

"Same thing to you."

"Hmph." Said the boy as he continued his meditation and Naruto joined, after thirty minutes, Naruto quickly went for a shower, wore his new uniform and then got down stairs, as he was passing through the hallway, he heard an explosion that managed to shake the entire Tendo residence, that meant one thing,

'_Sakura.' _Thought both Naruto and Sasuke, walking straight at the said Girl's room and saw a huge hole that was formerly the wall.

"YOU PERVERT! I'LL CASTRATE YOU!" Yelled the hot headed Sakura after punching out the lecherous Happosai with her overly monstrous strength

Apparently, Happosai got word that the blonde that had humiliated him with a silly technique was in the complex, overwhelmed by Happosai's desire for revenge, he decided to draw doodles with a permanent marker on the man's face while he was sleeping. Happosai entered the room cautiously, as he sneaked past the room stealthily, he uncovered the bed sheets only to find a sleeping Sakura, now much to Sakura's chagrin, the whole stress that she experienced last night was too much that she was eventually in a deep sleep.

Happosai, instead of his anger getting the best of him, lust was creeping his way inside his blood vessels that he totally forgot about his revenge and settled to sleep on the woman's chest. That didn't bode well for Happosai by the time Sakura woke up.

"I see that you had met our master over there." Said Soun and Sakura was showing signs of murderous intent over at the tiny old prune

"Sakura-chan, c-c-calm down! We can talk this over at the old man! There's no need for vio-" Naruto was quiet when his mouth was covered by Sasuke and said to him

"You know what happens when you try to reason with an angry Sakura don't you?" Sasuke said and Naruto shuddered, he then sidestepped out of the way and just let Sakura let loose.

"Don't try to reason to Sakura, or else she might put you in the same manner as that guy she'll definitely cream." Said Sasuke and Naruto paled at the thought, he knew about Sakura's mean streak when it came to beating up perverts especially if it involved her!

Naruto gave a big sigh and then said to Sasuke,

"Got any wood?" To which Sasuke stared at the blonde boy with a look that gave

'_What am I, a lumberjack?' _look

Today was not a good day to start

Furinkan High:

Going to school was uneventful, although Ranma preferred to walk on rails, Naruto and friends preferred to walk on solid ground leisurely walking towards school, with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata wearing their Seifuku (School Uniforms)

"So that's basically it actually, Happosai is a great martial artist, just be careful when he's around women, he'll fondle over them and attach himself over the chest like a cat on a tree."

"And he's a martial artist because…?" Asked the Naruto

"Don't underestimate that guy, he's a tricky old man, he may not look and act like it, but he's a dangerous opponent to deal with." Said Ranma just as they turned to a corner and entering school grounds, a blue kimono wearing man, with bandage covering his entire face was raising his sword up high and then swinging it like a gorilla

"Ah! You vile foreign sorcerer… And Ranma! My two most hated men! You dare shop up on the grounds that I, Tatewaki Kuno walk upon!?" Asked Kuno and Naruto looked at him with disinterest

"Who's this guy?" Asked the boy closing his eyes, began thinking and then finally, hitting his closed right hand on the palm of his other hand

"Ah! Now I remember! You're that guy that I beat up the other day!" Said Naruto and both Ranma and Akane did the same gesture as Naruto

'_So that's what happened to him the other day.'_

But before Kuno could deliver a strike to Ranma and or possibly Naruto, he had seen two absolutely stunning girls that were talking to each other! Kuno, rather than attacking the two men, dashed towards the women and ignoring, Sasuke, by hitting him on the side, which made Sasuke fall down on the side

"Ah! The fair and beautiful maidens that has graced upon my grounds! Has your interest in the mystique of the blue thunder brought you here?" Asked the man to which the two sweatdropped

"No we enrolled here because our two friends are here." Said Sakura as she pointed towards Naruto with both hands at the back of his head and then to Sasuke who has obviously pissed that he was pushed down by such a rude man

"Nonsense! You two enrolled here just to see me, wasn't it? No need to be shy! My chest is free for all the beautiful women! Now come! Dive into the arms of the blue thunder that is Tatewaki Kuno!" Said the man as he then leaped towards the two, the girls, with their nimble reflexes, managed to dodge the incoming man that was about to grope at them

"Could I please kill him?" Asked Sasuke to Naruto, obviously, the raven haired Uchiha could not take the obnoxious comments about the blue thunder, and he dared to push down an Uchiha! An elite! This man shall pay!

"Go easy on him Sasuke, don't try to kill him. I'm controlling my urge to kill him as well, we'd be in deep shit if we decide to waste this guy." Said Naruto and Sasuke cracked his neck, and his fist

"I was obviously pissed that I couldn't find anything to relieve off my stress, and this guy happens to be the object that I most certainly hate! God, he's worst than you Naruto." Said the raven haired Uchiha, Kuno, oblivious to the approaching Uchiha, was still trying to leap at the girls who were dodging like they couldn't even break a single sweat and politely said, No thanks.

Once Sasuke came close to him, Kuno immediately turned around and then accidentally groped Sasuke's… Tools. Everyone stared at the two for a moment and the silence was broken by Naruto's snicker, this was worse than THEIR accident!

"THAT FUCKING TEARS IT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Said the Uchiha as he grabbed Kuno by the collar and punched him to the ground, that had sent Kuno skidding on the ground.

Once Kuno stood up, the Uchiha, using his speed and agility appeared just below Kuno's vision and was sent flying upwards with a rising vertical kick

"Sasuke disappeared again and reappeared at Kuno's back, he proceeded to kick the man with his right leg and then spun around with his right arm hitting Kuno square on the abdomen, forcing Sasuke to face Kuno as they both fell on the ground Sasuke then smacked Kuno with his left and finished it off with a heel drop in the abdomen exactly the same time they hit the ground

"Shishi Rendan! (Lion combo)" Said Sasuke back flipping back towards the group and Naruto asked

"You killed him?" Asked Naruto and Sasuke said,

"No, I did what you told me to. Besides we'd be in trouble if I killed this guy." Said Sasuke.

Ranma whistled, now this was another strong guy, this man was as fast as Naruto if not faster.

"So fast…" Said Akane and Ranma nodded

"Well, now that's taken care off, we should hurry, we'd be late for class." Said Sakura and the four nodded walking inside the campus, leaving the yet again, sprawled Kuno on the ground as the bell rang

Now class was nothing special, basic history, math, Japanese and then break, Naruto actually got interested in history, his interest had been piqued by the lecture about the Shinsengumi and its members, during the final moments of the Tokugawa Shogunate.

Soon it was break time and then the four stood up from class, heading towards upstairs to talk about their current situation with a couple of girls chasing both Sasuke and Naruto

"I see you have your fair share of trouble with women as well dobe." Said Sasuke and Naruto quickly mentioned

"Shut up." Said Naruto with quite an annoyed look, they dashed towards the window and jumped outside.

They landed on the ground safely using their skills and then separated from each other. Naruto had the bright idea to use his chakra and then rushed upwards on the walls when no one was looking, he jumped at the top as he neared the fence

Naruto landed on the floor on his feet and breathe a sign of relief as he then saw Hinata on the roof with one of her hands clinging on the fence

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" Asked the boy and Hinata turned around with a blush on her face, as she faced the object of her affections, she couldn't help but feel a little sad about what Sakura told about her yesterday, about Naruto's very fragile inner self

'_If I would be given the chance to mend the pieces in his heart… Could I possibly do it?' _Thought the Hyuuga girl as she placed one hand on her chest, looking away from Naruto and then stared at the ground as if it was more interesting

"Hinata-chan? What's going on? Something happened?" Asked Naruto as he approached the Hyuuga girl with concern written all over his face. He didn't like seeing Hinata like this, it made him somewhat, sad, something was definitely making the Hyuuga girl concerned

"You okay?" Asked Naruto then touching Hinata's forehead with his as he closed his eyes as if wanting to know something

Hinata, turned as red as a tomato as she was staring at the blonde with a surprised look, she couldn't handle such a forward confrontation as of now!

"Well, it looks like you don't have a fever, want to talk about something?" Asked the boy and Hinata shook her head. Naruto sighed while sitting down and then gazed up at the sky.

"You know Hinata-chan… Ever since I was a kid, I always gazed at the sky when I was so alone and was ultimately bored."

An image of a six year old Naruto appeared in the head of our young hero, sitting at the shade of a tree while staring at the sky, with almost an apathetic look, nothing special, nothing emotional. Naruto didn't know why he brought this subject up

"I didn't exactly know what I was doing… Because it was just a childish thing. But staring at it almost made me realize that life was slowly slipping away from my own hands… Like grains of sand that I couldn't keep. Not a day passed by as the empty clear blue sky made me realize just how painful it was that the only guidance and support when I was a kid, was the blue sky above my head and the wind blowing on my shoulders" Said Naruto, now his head was resting on the rails staring at the sky, while Hinata just leaned on the fence, and then looked at Naruto then at the sky

"But then, staring at it for a while made me forget all of my worries, and almost makes my day. Like how those three minutes of waiting for your ramen to cook is just worth the wait." Said Naruto smiling at Hinata, with Hinata smiling at him

"But probably, you'll never forget the only thing that makes you so different from the rest." Said Naruto sadly as he got up, he was about to walk out, Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand

"E-even if I could offer little help… I-I want Naruto-kun to know that I would gladly support him through the times of trouble… I-It's the least that I could do for him… I want to… Help him with everything I have… Because Naruto-kun is one of the most important people in my life… So with all of my strength." Said the Hyuuga girl, with shaking hands, she hugged Naruto with Naruto's back was turned

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me… Hinata-chan." Said the boy.

Hinata then looked at Naruto, Hinata could have sworn that Naruto was wiping something from his eyes with his shoulders. Naruto then rushed away as the bells rang

'_I'll do it… I'll heal Naruto-kun's weary heart…' _Said the Hyuuga heiress as she walked towards class catching up with the rowdy blonde

When they reached class, Sasuke was glaring at him with a mean look

"Where were you?" Asked the annoyed Uchiha obviously, he couldn't get away from the girls in this world, the women here were a whole lot worse!

"I had to withstand the rush of women from not only on my side, but from yours as well. How did you manage to get away!?" Asked Sasuke, Naruto only gave a reply

"Ain't tellin'" Said the boy and Sasuke only gave a grunt as an answer.

After class:

The six were already heading home, after a whole day of classes, they were glad that they were back at home. After such a stressful day, for both Naruto and Sasuke, they were glad to go to their rooms and rest. But alas their trouble didn't end there!

"To avoid having the same incident that happened this morning, we have decided to place the girls in each of the boys' rooms, please bear with this for a while as the repairs are being made. This is also to avoid master from invading any of the girls' privacy." Said Soun pointing to the lump of bandages that was Happosai

"Sakura, you overdid it." Said Sasuke and Sakura only answered

"That lecherous freak deserved it!" Said Sakura, indeed, this woman inherited the legendary Tsunade's equally legendary temper. But Naruto and Hinata were silent; they were both staring at the floor and were blushing.

Hinata blushed even further recalling the moment that they had on the roof. Naruto couldn't even look straight towards the girl. And whenever one or the other were to look at their side, they would always end up staring at each other for less than a second and then avoid each other's glances

"Well, now that it's settled, please join us for dinner later on." Said Soun and bowed down.

"Well see you guys, I need to go train." Said Ranma and Akane waved off to do her own training as well

Naruto's room:

Naruto was lying on his bed and was staring at the ceiling as if deep in thought but he was actually doing nothing probably because he was actually bored, he couldn't do anything because he was tired, as the ceiling fan was rotating, he was already in his home outfit, wearing a pair of shorts and a black T-Shirt.

A moment later, there was a knock on his door and Naruto quickly got up and slid the door open to reveal Hinata with her futon and some of her materials.

"Oh, Hinata, please come in!" Said Naruto with a smile, it still felt awkward but at least he'll try to destroy any awkwardness that he felt towards the girl, after all, he never wants to have any awkward moments to the people he was close to, besides, as he had stated before, Jinchuuriki are forbidden to love, lest they want to share their misery with the person they love.

Hinata had entered the boy's room, and as she looked around the room, he quickly noticed three picture frames on the small desk. First was a picture of team seven, three years ago, another was the current team seven and their new members, comprised of the copy ninja Kakashi, the elite member of the ANBU, Yamato and the former member of Roots, Sai. But the picture that struck her the most was the picture on the right, it was a picture of a man that looked exactly like Naruto, except he had no whisker marks and a red headed woman, who was absolutely beautiful. Hinata was shocked though, the man that looked like Naruto was the same man that looked exactly like the Yondaime Hokage!

"I see you have noticed the photos huh?" Asked the boy until he realized that she was staring at the photo of his own father!

'_Oh, shit! Now she knows one of my most important secrets!' _Thought Naruto, what an idiot he was, not hiding the photo of his dead parents from anyone, including his friends, even though Sakura and Sasuke did know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune, they didn't exactly know about Naruto's exact heritage, since there was no official records of his birth and the fact that Naruto never exactly knew who his parents were!

"Naruto-kun, who were those persons, your parents? What are their names?" Asked Hinata, Naruto then closed the door and locked it, he then placed a soundproof seal on the front of the door and told her

"To answer your first question Hinata, yes, they are my parents. As for the names, I'll tell you if you promise not to let this secret out to either Sasuke and Sakura." Said Naruto and Hinata nodded her head

"All right, my father's name is Namikaze Minato, and my mother is Uzumaki Kushina." Said Naruto and Hinata wondered

"Then why were you named Uzumaki rather than Namikaze?" Asked Hinata, Namikaze Minato, it rings a bell but she can't tell when and how…

"It was for protection, my father had a lot of enemies especially from Earth Country." Said Naruto, Hinata then asked him yet again

"But if he made a lot of enemies, I'm sure it still isn't enough to name you under the name Uzumaki and not Namikaze, not unless you were the son of a high ranking official like…" Hinata gasped when she remembered the name, no wonder he was named after his mother! Namikaze Minato was the name of the Yondaime Hokage!

"So you realized his true identity eh Hinata?" Asked the boy with a forced smile

"Yes… I never thought that the person in front of me, is none other than the son of the Yondaime Hokage, it should have been plainly obvious with the resemblance, although I merely shrugged it off as a coincidence." Said Hinata as she picked up the photo, what an irony that the people would love the Yondaime while they hated his son… Why did it have to be this? Why didn't Naruto get the respect and affection he so desired so much when he was a child?

Hinata slowly put her hands on her mouth and tears were slowly falling from her eyes, the contacts that she wore were falling off, revealing her pearly lavender eyes that seemed to be lamenting

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Mumbled Hinata as she dropped the photo and kneeled down holding her face and had let the tears fall.

Naruto only stood there, not knowing what to do, why would someone, with no familial relation to him, feel sadness and sympathy over his tragic family, a father who was forced to do the most painful choices in his life watching his wife die in the hospital and then sealing the Kyuubi inside his own son at the cost of his own life and his son's fate. It was just unbearable to comprehend even for Naruto who only gritted his teeth as he only closed his eyes and turned away his face from the crying Hinata.

"Damn it all…" The boy muttered he could only sit down and wait for the girl to finish her own session of tears, Naruto couldn't do anything in his situation, he didn't exactly know what to do, but before he could stand and walk to Hinata to try and comfort her, he was hugged by the Hyuuga heiress as she had placed Naruto's head on her shoulder with Naruto only muttering

"So… Warm" Said Naruto the comforting hug that Hinata gave.

Hinata heard Naruto and hugged him tighter, with Naruto couldn't move his whole body too shocked about the situation, but he showed no emotion as he stared at the picture of his father

'_Tell me dad… Is this really what you're supposed to feel, when someone is this close to your heart that you can't do anything as you watch them feel for your pain… It hurts… Hurts so much…'_

Thought the boy not moving his eyes from the picture as Hinata continued to hold him tight

'_No matter what… I want to support Naruto-kun' _Thought Hinata as she continued her tears, now Hinata would act as Naruto's light to guide him, be the person Naruto never had and be the one to finally light the lamp to Naruto's household…

End!

Okay, since I got busy with summer classes because it was in my curriculum and my case studies and night shift duties, I couldn't properly update, also the fact that I had severe Writer's Block didn't help my situation. I'm very sorry!


End file.
